


Hidden in plain sight

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: Harry lied about what happened in the Graveyard. Voldemort was back, but they never dueled. Instead, Harry Potter decides to follow his own intuition, instead of letting everyone else control his life.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter
Comments: 203
Kudos: 1365
Collections: Dark n Light Pairings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is a rather short first chapter. I wanted to go ahead and get this published before it consumed me, haha. I've had some Barty/Harry plot bunnies for a while, and it finally reached a boiling point. 
> 
> I might go over and re-read/edit this chapter in the following months, just because I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. It is a little rushed, but there will be more to come eventually. 
> 
> Also, Harry is fifteen in this story instead of fourteen. The Hogwarts letters come when they're twelve.

“I never thought I would see this day,” Lips were turned into a lopsided grin as he watched none other than Harry Potter show a mark on his arm. It wasn’t the symbol of the Dark Mark, but it had a similar serpent. On the other arm, there was a deep cut that had yet to be healed. “I could turn you in for this,” Harry snorted at the fake Alastor Moody.

“On what grounds, _Barty_? You would also give yourself away.” Harry teased back and smirked more at the comically wide eyes. Well, eye. Seeing as that the other one was a magical eye.

“Clever. I take it the Dark Lord told you.” Snorting again, Harry shook his head.

“Hardly. Figured it out all on my own, thank you very much.” Barty rose an eyebrow and gave the boy a look. “Don’t give me that look. I had it figured out months ago.”

“And you never thought to turn me in?” Barty was becoming even more interested in the boy, who gave a small shrug.

“Not really. You weren’t hurting anyone, so why would I bother?”

“I could have killed you.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Sure, but anyone could have. I could have died by the dragon in my first trial. No, you were required to make sure I made it to the graveyard and give my blood for the ritual.” Not Moody was watching him, magic eye frozen for once. “That was the only thing I never figured out until later.” He admitted, giving another little shrug. “All I knew is that whoever wanted me in the tournament wanted me to make it to the last part.”

“I always knew there was something I liked about you.” Harry laughed at the joke and grinned at him, mischief in his green eyes. There was more to be said, but that had to wait until much later that night. Harry began to move his arm and immediately winced, biting his lips to stop the gasp of pain.

Barty paused and glanced to the deep cut- too deep if you asked him, and hastily stood up. His concerned eyes stole one last look at the cut before heading over to his cabinets and rummaging through them, eventually pulling forth a cloth and salve. He took a swig from his flask before making his way back.

“Sir?” Harry asked, looking to the container.

“Your arm needs to be cleaned, Potter. We can talk afterward. Besides,” He shot Harry an amused look. “We both know they’re bound to barge in at any moment. CONSTANT VIGILANCE and all.” Harry snorted, giving a nod.

“Point taken. Dumbledore has a tendency to march in at the last moment. Thank Merlin you’re not actively trying to kill me. I’d probably be dead by now.” He was pulling his other sleeve down, hiding away the new mark on his arm. “How did you manage to turn the trophy into a portkey, by the way? Won’t they suspect you?” Harry asked, recalling that someone mentioned ‘Alastor’ was the one responsible for hiding the trophy a few weeks ago.

“A simple imperious curse. I managed to convince the judges that someone else should place the cup in the center of the maze. All I had to do was make it into a portkey. They won’t suspect me now.” Harry grinned at that; eyes bright.

“Something tells me you were either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.” Not Moody laughed wholeheartedly as he began to soak the cloth in a liquid substance.

“Ravenclaw, actually. You know, most people assume I was a Slytherin because I was a Death Eater.” Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

“How about a Gryffindor as a Death Eater now?” Harry teased as he held out his arm, gasping at the sting. It reminded him of peroxide. “Is that a muggle product?” He asked before Barty could respond to his other statement.

“What gave it away?” Barty was curious despite his sarcastic tone. He was too busy dabbing the wound to notice the flinch and blank look that crossed Harry’s face, but he did feel the other man tense. Barty stole a glance, catching onto the distant look. “Harry?” It snapped the younger wizard out of his trance, who quickly tried to regain control.

“Uh, it’s not really that important.” He would have let it drop, but there was something that was nagging him about it. Something he couldn’t quite place. As soon as he went to question him again, his door was flung open by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall.

“Harry! Are you all right?” Dumbledore asked, marching into the middle of the room.

“I’m fine, sir,” Harry spoke in a soft tone, arm still outstretched as Not Moody cleaned his injury.

“Alastor?” Dumbledore put his eyes on him now. There was a slight suspicion to them, but it seemed to be slowly ebbing away.

“I keep extra Star grass solve in my cabinets. I figured I would be just as efficient as Madam Pomphrey would. Potter needs to relax and I’m not sure he’ll be able to with Diggory a few feet away from him.”

There was a somber look on Dumbledore’s face at that. Cedric was in the infirmary right now, resting after the strain of tonight’s events. He gave a nod as if he were pleased with that answer.

“Yes, that’s quite understandable….” Something different flashed through Dumbledore’s eyes. “Harry, can you tell us what happened?” Harry sighed, wanting nothing more than for them to leave. He had already told them what had happened, but he figured they were still suspicious about the entire thing.

“It’s like I told everyone before, Headmaster. Voldemort is back. The trophy was a portkey and it teleported us to a Graveyard, where Pettigrew was waiting. He attacked Cedric by knocking him out with a spell I had never heard before, then he bound me and used my blood in a ritual to bring back Voldemort.” Harry explained, rubbing his temples tiredly, putting on a show for them. “We dueled but I was able to escape by using the summoning charm on Cedric and the cup.”

“Is that all?” Knowing not to look into his eyes, Harry looked down and nodded, feigning tiredness,

“Yes, that’s all. I’d rather not think about it anymore.” He said in a small tone, getting the professor to back off.

“Thank you for your time, Harry. I’m sorry you had to deal with this.” Dumbledore was looking back to Alastor, frowning. “Do you have any idea who was in charge of putting the trophy in the maze? I know you weren’t able to.”

“I’ve no idea, Albus.” Not Alastor sighed, putting up a great façade of being distraught. “Had I known this would have happened, I would have canceled my appointment and placed the trophy there myself. The judges are the only ones who know.” He explained, becoming frustrated. “Death Eater scum! If I ever find out who-“

“That’s alright, Alastor. You had no way of knowing.” Dumbledore calmly rose a hand to stop the tirade from continuing. “We will find out who did this soon enough.” He turned back to Harry, a twinkle in his eyes. “Come to my office if you ever need to talk to me, my boy. My door is always open for you.” Harry unconsciously shifted closer to Barty, who had a protective hand around his arm. “Goodnight,” He called, leaving with the other two professors. Snape seemed to hesitate in the doorway, sparing a glance at the two. Not long after that, he left as well.

“Can you cast a few wards so they can’t do that again?” Harry huffed quietly, casting his own privacy charm around them in precaution. Barty smirked, waving his wand a few times and mumbling something Harry didn’t understand.

“A little anxious, aren’t we?” He teased the younger who rolled his eyes again.

“When it involves Dumbledore, yes,” Harry mumbled, giving his full attention to the other man. “How long until you change back? I wouldn’t mind talking to the real you.” Smirking more, Barty leaned back.

“Lucky for you, I’ve created a spell that ends Polyjuice potions. It can’t be used on someone, though. It has to the used by the person who is Polyjuiced.” He explained, raising an eyebrow at the way the younger wizard seemed to light up.

“That’s bloody brilliant! Have you created more spells besides that one?” Harry was on the edge of his seat, forgetting that Barty was still cleaning his arm. “What?” He asked as the other man seemed to laugh.

“Merlin, Potter. You’re reminding me of myself when I was your age.” He chuckled again. “More so now that you have that lovely symbol on your arm.” Barty snickered, but soon waved his wand and allowed for the Polyjuice potion to end. The only thing that made Harry wince was when he ripped the fake eye out.

“Does that hurt?” He questioned, looking towards the twitching eye on the table.

“Horribly,” Barty admitted, running a hand through his natural hair and fixing it up a bit. Soon, he was back to tending Harry’s arm. “Alright. I’m going to add the salve next, okay? It’s gonna sting worse than the other did at first, but it’ll heal in no time.” Barty summoned the salve and opened the jar, gently applying it to the deep injury. Harry was expecting a horrible sting, but none came. Instead, there was a slight tingling sensation.

“I thought you said it was gonna sting?” Harry asked, brows furrowed. Barty paused at that, his own rising in surprise.

“It doesn’t hurt?” He seemed interested in this answer, surprised at what the other was telling him.

“Not really. It just sort of tingles, I suppose.” Harry admitted, not thinking much of it. “It’s kind of refreshing, actually.” Harry found himself relaxing as Barty applied the rest of the salve, watching as the cut completely vanish. “Man, I love magic.” The older wizard laughed at the reaction, despite still being curious as to how the salve didn’t burn like it usually did.

“So," Barty began to pull his hand away, crossing his arms as he met the green eyes in front of him. “What are you going to do now, Potter? What does the dark lord have you doing? And, why did you take it?” Grinning at all the questions, Harry hummed.

“Continuing on as normal for now. He didn’t mark me as a follower.” He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the serpent. “Voldemort has the same mark on his arm.” Interested by that information, Barty leaned forward.

“And why is that?”

“Apparently, Dumbledore kept some family secrets hidden from me,” Harry explained. “My mother, while Voldemort didn’t know it at the time, was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin as well, from a squib. It’s part of the reason I can talk to snakes and share a connection with the Voldemort.”

“And the other reason?” Barty questioned.

“It’s not as common anymore, from what he told me, but wizards of the same blood used to be able to communicate through a telepathic link. It’s why I had dreams of you meeting with him before the tournament. It’s the reason the killing curse backfired and killed him instead.”

“But why wouldn’t it have backfired when he killed your mother? She was of the same blood.”

“When she sacrificed herself for me, it essentially made a barrier that would redirect the killing curse. She used ancient magic in doing so.” Harry explained.

“That does sound like ancient magic.” Barty mused, drumming his fingers of the arms of the chairs. “What made you want to go against Dumbledore? I pegged you as one of his mindless followers.” Harry smirked at that, leaning forward.

“Did an awfully good job at faking that, didn’t I?” Barty couldn’t stop the cackle that escaped. “I had Remus Lupin help me with Occlumency last year, which was when I began to sincerely doubt him.”

“Occlumency?” Barty composed himself quickly. “That’s not an easy thing to master- and you tell me you did it at the age of fourteen?”

“Also managed to form a corporeal Patronus at that age too.” Again, Barty laughed.

“You just became even more interesting, Harry Potter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a fun time writing it. I've really found myself loving Barty Crouch Jr even more these days. He deserves more appreciation in my opinion.

“What do you plan on doing over the summer, Harry?” Barty asked one night, having decided that it would be wise for them to retire to his quarters. Not only would it offer privacy, but it would offer the pair a chance to relax. It wasn’t often, besides sleeping that is, that Barty was able to parade as himself and not as an uncomfortable ex-auror. Dumbledore was swamped with dealing with the judges and trying to find out who had placed the trophy in the maze, so it was a bonus for them.

“There’s not much I can do,” Harry spoke with a scowl, looking elsewhere. “I’ll be shipped back to the Dursley’s and expected to remain there until Dumbledore deems it worthy that I return to the magical world.” The older wizard was looking at him intently, his thoughts racing as he listening to everything the younger one had to say. “I’m _safe_ there, apparently. Blood wards and all.” Harry scoffed. “If you ask me, they use it as an excuse to keep me out of the affairs of the wizarding world.” Barty was frowning as Harry said that, drumming his fingers in thought.

There was so much that he wanted to comment on, so much that he knew could be fixed if the boy only knew. So, he decided to start off small, wanting to also get to know the other more.

“You mentioned these…. Dursleys. Relatives, I presume?” He tilted his head as the other snorted. “Not overly fond of them I take it?”

“They’re the ones who aren’t fond of me.” Harry chuckled bitterly. “They hate magic with a passion, and that includes me. I’m nothing more than a burden to them, a freak if you will. I hate being trapped there during the summer.” His fist clenched automatically at the term and Barty had to swallow down his anger.

“They abuse you.” It was a statement and Harry felt his body tense up, giving a jerky nod. “Who have you spoken with about this?”

“Hermione knows and does her best to help me out during the summers by owling me food when she’s able. The same goes for the twins. They rescued me, along with Ron in my second year when Vernon placed bars on my window and locked me in the room. They threatened to never allow me to return to Hogwarts and my ‘freaky’ friends.” Barty took a second to calm as his blood began to boil, red hot anger flowing through his veins.

“And they allowed you to go back there each summer? Even when they saw what your home life was like?” He asked slowly, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw as he finished.

“Dumbledore kept insisting that everything would be fine, and I was overreacting. I first told him about it in my first year here, which he waved off. I tried again in my third year, but he gave me the bullshit excuse about the blood wards. He said that it would be the safest place for me because of it and I found a hard time believing it. I’ve stopped trying to get him to understand at this point. He doesn’t care what happens. If his tool for the war is where he wants it to be, all is fine to him.” Harry admitted, looking away again.

From the way the green-eyed wizard spoke, Barty had an inkling that the younger rarely talked about his problems to anyone. He watched as the friendship between him and the youngest male Weasley deteriorated over the year, leaving the boy with a small handful of friends, one of which being the only person Harry would talk to about his home life. It reminded him so very much of the horrors his father put him through- and he had very few friends that he felt close enough to share It with.

Barty was beginning to understand why he felt a connection with the younger wizard. They really were so very alike, almost blatant, in fact. He felt a yearning in his heart as he reached for the younger wizard’s hand and grasped it gently. Harry was a little surprised but didn’t pull his hand away. 

“You’re always welcome to talk to me about this if you want. I’m worried you don’t have many people that have been willing to listen.” He knew that feeling all too well and gave a gentle squeeze to the trembling hand. It took a moment for the other wizard to say anything in return, but he took a shaky breath.

“It’s been getting worse,” Harry admitted shakily, suddenly finding the courage to talk about it. There was something about Barty that made him trust the man unquestionably. “I’m always terrified of going back there. As each year passes, they become crueler, more violent.” Harry’s hand was trembling as he spoke, clinging to the warmth of Barty’s own hand. It was more comforting than he thought it would be. “And I can’t use much wandless magic. I can do some wandless magic sure, but not enough to heal myself every day.”

“Every day?” Barty breathed out, keeping tight control over his magic. He didn’t want to lash out and scare Harry, not when he was in this state. “What do they do?” He moved closer, still holding his hand.

“It depends. They mostly lock me in the cupboard, or Dudley’s old room until it’s time for me to cook for them or tend to the chores. I’m required to cook all the meals for them and if I don’t do it fast enough, or something’s burnt,” Harry trailed off, screwing his eyes shut. “Then Vernon gets out his belt.” Harry took a steadying breath, nearly choking on the air. “They used to burn me, but they had to stop when the teachers at my primary school began to suspect something. Since then, they always kept the bruises and lashes at spots that could be hidden.”

Oh, Barty was so going to kill these disgusting pieces of muggle filth. He would personally drag them into his master’s dungeon and have a go at them. They deserved to suffer for all the pain they had caused the trembling wizard resting against his side.

“Dudley had free reign, though. He’d punch me in the face and laugh about it, and they would encourage him to do it. I’m his personal punching bag.” Harry snorts sadly, running his other hand through his hair as he tries to control the slight shaking in it. “I’d be more upset if it weren’t for the fact that he’s an utter idiot. All brawn and no brains-so the muggle version of Crabbe and Goyle.” Despite the serious situation, Barty lets out a laugh at the comparison, making Harry smirk at how he could always manage to get a wonderful laugh from this man. He allows the feeling to linger before continuing. 

“His group of friends are the same way,” He sighs, thinking about it. “They’re just as dumb as he is, but they’re also as strong as he is. Their favorite game is Harry Hunting.” The fake professor frowns at that and tilts his head to the side, tongue flicking over his bottom lip.

“Harry hunting?” He questioned, already dreading the rest of it.

“When we were at primary school, they liked to chase me around at recess and shove me around. I got better at hiding when they nearly broke my arm one day.” He paused, holding back another sigh. “It continued more after that. Since I no longer go to school with them, they take it upon themselves to use the summer holidays to torment me.”

Barty could tell that there was more Harry wanted to say but was holding back when it went quiet. Shifting closer, he watches him carefully and gives a gentle squeeze in response.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with, Harry.” The dark wizard soothes, giving another squeeze, making a small smile etch across the younger wizard’s face.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Harry trails off, trying to form his thoughts into words. “I’m just thinking about how it wasn’t so bad at one point. I was good at dogging things and staying out of arms reach, but it wasn’t enough.” Harry whispered, swallowing hard as unwanted tears sprung into his eyes. “The more time I spent at Hogwarts, the more they would become intolerant. As my magic became stronger, so did their fists and anger.” He took a steadying breath, exhaling afterward.

“I’m terrified of going back there and dealing with more of their wrath,” He choked out, causing Barty’s heart to ache. His eyes were full of unshed tears that were moments away from spilling over. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually get so emotional about this,” Harry admitted, quickly rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, look at me.” He gently coaxed a chin up, his chocolate eyes meeting bright green. “You have _nothing_ to apologize for. You’re the victim here. You’re allowed to be as emotional as you want.” Barty mumbled, once again knowing exactly how the younger wizard felt. He wouldn’t bring it up yet, but he would in the future in order to help Harry with his trauma. “You’ve also never been able to fully get this off your chest,” He pointed out, giving another squeeze.

Harry observed him though, something clicking in his mind.

“Barty?” He asked after a bit, gaining the other’s attention. “You were abused too.” And like before, it was a statement rather than a question.

“Yes.” The death eater admitted after a moment, nodding. “I was.” It was his hand that was gently squeezed this time.

“About what you said earlier, the same goes for me. You’re welcome to talk to me about it if you want.” Something in Barty warmed when Harry uttered those words, a slight smile playing on the edge of his lips.

“I’ll tell you about it someday, Potter. For now, this is about you.” The older responded, leaning back. “Besides, I’ve got a plan on making sure you _never_ have to be with those disguising creatures again.” Harry lit up at that, sitting up immediately. “You’ll be able to stay with me if you’d like.” Harry immediately nodded but paused.

“But Dumbledore and the order-“

“Won’t be able to do anything about it.” Barty grinned toothily at him, eyes gleaming. “It would have already worked out regardless, but the tournament may have just made things even easier for you.”

“How so?” Harry was trying to catch up with Barty’s brain, his brows furrowing in thought.

“You were in the tournament.” The death eater simply stated, which through Harry in for a loop, until he connected some dots from previous studies on the wizarding culture.

“Only those of magical maturity can enter.” He stated, worrying his bottom lip in thought. “I don’t know much about the culture of wizards, but I take it I should be able to claim my independence and lordships now that I’m seen as magically mature, which also means I’m legally allowed to choose where I want to live?”

“Bingo!” Barty grinned at him. “As for the lordships, that can depend on the requirements of your family. Some set an age limit that must be met. For example, my family had a requirement of twenty instead of seventeen.” Barty explained. “That can be changed if it’s a family that’s about to die out and only the heir remains.”

“Like me,” Harry mumbled, pressing his lips together. “What if you have more than one lordship?” He questioned.

“There’s no limit on how many you can claim. You have to be a descendant, and it has to be unclaimed.” He informed the other. “Unless you are blood adopted. In that case, you don’t need to be a direct descendant because of the magic in the ritual.”

“You know a lot about this.” Harry grinned at him and Barty huffed.

“Well, my father was a huge figure in the ministry when I was a kid. I had these concepts ingrained into my head at a young age.” He felt the twinge of unease when thinking about his father but quickly shoved it aside.

“So, all I have to do is go to Gringotts then? I won’t have to go to the ministry?”

“You shouldn’t have to. Worried about that?” Barty asked, watching Harry fidget.

“I’m the boy-who-lived. I can’t do much without attracting unwanted attention.” Humming, Barty shook his head.

“They shouldn’t have control over this matter. Most of these events take place at Gringotts and that has always been separated from politics.” Harry seemed to relax at that and gave a small nod. Again, he bit his bottom lip in thought.

“Are you sure I can stay with you? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You won’t be.” Barty immediately rebutted. “I’m not letting you go back to those monsters, Harry. You don’t deserve the shit they’ve put you through.” He practically growled, eyes widening in surprise when arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug.

“Thank you. No one besides Sirius has offered that to me. It…it means so much.” He whispered. Slowly, the man began to hug back, pulling him closer.

“You don’t need to thank me for this. You deserve so much better.” Barty mumbled back, never wanting to let go as he held on protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little surprised in myself that I managed to get another chapter done. This one's a little different as it's revolved around Harry and his friends more. 
> 
> I'm not sure when he's gonna tell Hermione about his sudden switch in sides. He's worried about her reaction, and for good reason too. 
> 
> That's okay though because he's got the twins and Luna to help him at the moment.

As the end of term drew nearer, Harry debated on telling the twins or Luna what he was going to be doing over the summer. He briefly thought of talking to Hermione and hinting something to her, but she was a little pre-occupied with Krum at the time. It wasn’t that he didn’t like conversing with Barty, but he felt guilty over keeping such a monumental thing from his friends. He had never kept something this important a secret for so long.

So, he was sitting at the library with his book on ancient runes open as he thought over his options. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed a spell surround him.

“Knut for your thoughts?” Fred and George sat beside him, grinning in their mischievous ways.

“You haven’t been in the dorm much.” George put his elbows on the table as he peered at Harry.

“Makes us feel like you’re hiding something.” Fred mimicked the action, their smirks widening as an embarrassed flush crept down Harry’s neck. “Why, Georgie, it seems like he’s a little sheepish!”

“I believe you’re right, Freddie! Sheepish indeed.” George grinned more and Harry huffed.

“I have been meaning to tell you two something,” The twins shared a look, teasing smiles bursting forth as they placed a hand where their heart would be.

“Harry is this where-” Fred began, fanning himself with the other hand.

“-you tell us how madly in love- “George continued, also fanning himself.

“with us you are?” They finished together, swooning dramatically. It was silent again until all three Gryffindors broke down and started to laugh. It had been a long time since Harry had laughed like that, tears springing into his eyes.

“Merlin, you two are the best,” Harry snickered, feeling less anxious about telling them now. No matter how serious the situation, those two always found a way to manage to bring cheer to everyone around them. He briefly wondered if they had their own brand of magic, then he realized they probably did.

“Are you going to tell us what’s bothering you now?” George asked, lips almost forming into a playful pout.

“Or are we going to have to tickle it out of you later?” Fred had a diabolical smile and glint that made Harry quickly shake his head.

“Merlin’s beard, no.” Harry laughed. “I don’t need to deal with that spell again.” Pleased with themselves, the twins motioned for him to start explaining. “Er, well…” Harry suddenly faltered, not sure how to start off. “I take it you went ahead and placed a privacy spell?”

“Of course we did. What type of pranksters do you take us for?” Fred looked affronted, clearly teasing him. Snorting, Harry gave a small shrug. “What did you do that requires a privacy spell, though?” Grinning, the green-eyed wizard began to speak up again.

“I might’ve gotten a tattoo.” Taken aback by the answer, Fred and George looked at each other in surprise. When did Harry even get a chance to get a tattoo while he was in the tournament? “From Voldemort.” The twins froze at that and slowly turned to face Harry.

“Wicked!” They both exclaimed, rubbing their hands together slowly. Caught off guard by the excitement in their tones, Harry swallowed hard.

“You’re not upset?” Harry asked suddenly, looking between the two as they shook their heads. “At all?” Again, they shook their heads and became a little more serious.

“Why would we be upset with you, mate? We’ve seen the way Dumbledore has been treating you this year.” George spoke softly, crossing his arms as he frowned at the memories of the past school year. They had both watched as the Headmaster ignored Harry all year, not even bothering to help him with the tournament despite being too young to participate in it.

“He was supposed to be there for you, but he wasn’t. Sure, he can use the excuse that he was trying to figure out who put your name in the goblet in the first place, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that he’s been avoiding you all year.” Fred hissed; eyes clouded with negative emotion. They never had a high opinion of Dumbledore to start with, but it had only dwindled down as time progressed.

“It’s like he doesn’t care for you at all,” George mumbles sadly, all joking aside. He looks into Harry’s captivating green eyes and finds himself sighing for the first time in a long while. “He expects you to obey him and never question any of his flaws.” Fred nods in agreement.

“Then he expects you to not question why you have to continuously go back to those _monsters_ ,” They all knew who he was referring to as he spat those words out. “-when there are plenty of wizarding families with powerful wards that would have been happy to take you in.”

“I guess you can say that we-“

“-don’t have a high opinion of him.” They added to slightly diffuse the situation, gaining a small smile from Harry in the process. It had worked, but the younger wizard was smiling more at the idea that Fred and George were still on his side, even if he was no longer with the ‘light’

“Defying Dumbledore is one thing,” Harry mumbled quietly, running his hand through his hair as he bit his bottom lip in thought. “But I’ve completely switched sides.”

“Mate,” Fred began, scooting closer to their anxious friend.

“Dumbledore _is_ the light side.” George reminds him, giving him a small smile.

“The ministry rarely sent Aurors after death eaters themselves,” Fred explained as George nodded.

“Most of the people who apprehended them were part of the Order. Yeah, they were technically Aurors, but they answered to Dumbledore more than they did for the ministry.” Harry frowned at the information, looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow.

“How do you two know all of this?” The twins grinned at him.

“Our father.” They stated. “He’s not a fan of either group, but he’s been having a lot of doubts about the order lately.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes had widened at that tidbit of information. Arthur Weasley was one of the last people he would suspect to questioning Dumbledore. “Sorry, it’s just a surprise to me is all. I always thought he was a huge advocate of Dumbledore.”

“Nah, he and mum are kinda done with him.” Fred sighs. “Mum hates that she can’t take you away from your relatives. If it were up to her, she would have adopted you already.” A lightness forms in Harry’s chest at the thought of the Weasley matriarch wanting to add him into their already large family.

“She’s constantly fighting Dumbledore about it, but the man won’t budge about anything. They’ve both been getting frustrated that he keeps withholding information from them in meetings.” Harry frowned.

“How long has the Order been reinstated? I know they had one at the beginning of the year-but it sounds like your parents have been in it for a while.”

“I don’t think it was ever disbanded,” George admitted. “It was more prevalent in the first war, but that was because they were going against a lot of death eaters at the time. After your first year, they started coming around the burrow to talk. We weren’t allowed to listen in until another year later, but we found ways.” He shared a smirk with Fred.

“We’ve always been a little sneaky, I suppose,” Fred smirked more. “But apparently after you faced off against Quirrel, Dumbledore came around a lot more and talked about Voldemort returning. Mum and dad didn’t like the fact that Dumbledore knew he could somehow come back and they questioned him a lot. He never gave them any straight answers though.”

“Interesting,” Harry mumbled, filing away that information for later. It was a little suspicious that the man was keeping secrets from his own followers and leading them along. The fact that Dumbledore knew Voldemort could come back made him remember his first year. He could recall asking the Headmaster how Voldemort could do it, and the man had dodged the question.

That was something he would have to talk to Barty about, or even the dark lord himself. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good in Dumbledore knew about it and wasn’t disclosing it to anyone.

“I’m still worried they’ll hate me, though.” Harry changes the subject back to that, looking up at the twins. “The other side has some people with questionable beliefs that I don’t agree with.”

“Mate, that’s not on you though.” Fred wrapped an arm around his friend. “That’s on the purebloods who actually believe in the blood-supremacy ideals.”

“Yeah. I mean, take you for example,” George had wrapped an arm around him as well. “You’re a half-blood, but Voldemort accepted you in without turmoil. If the leader of that side can do such a thing, then I think the others can be persuaded.”

“It would be kinda hypocritical of him not to accept me,” Harry mumbled, seeing the wide eyes of realization.

“See!” They both said, sitting straighter.

“I think that proves their cause-“

“-is about more than someone’s blood!”

“I figured that out a while ago, it’s just….” Harry faltered and bit his lips again, groaning. “I’m really worried about telling Hermione. I don’t think she’ll react well.” He finally admitted, shoulders sagging just a bit. She was one of his best friends and didn’t want to lose her over his change in sides.

“Ah.” Fred was gently tapping on the runes book, thinking of what to say. “We see your point, then. She’s always got her nose in a book and will find it hard to understand if it’s not written as a fact,” Harry winced at that but nodded. He loved Hermione, truly, but it was one of her biggest issues.

“Exactly. I feel like the textbooks and papers paint Voldemort in a light that isn’t true-not for his cause at least. I think a lot of his more…fanatic followers ruined his reputation and have made it out to where he’s a monster.” That was another thing he would have to talk with Barty about. From what he had heard, it was him and the Lestranges that had done the unspeakable of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity with the cruciatus curse.

A slight twinge of guilt wormed its way into Harry’s heart as he thought of that. He was often seeking out Barty’s company and spending evenings with him, even planning on living with him during the summer. Harry brushes the idea away for now, deciding to talk about it with Barty later.

“Back then, you were sent to Azkaban for just being a death eater. It’s because the more fanatic followers got all the attention that people chose to ignore the others in there.” George spoke up. “Even if our dad wasn’t a fan of them as much at the time, he explained that a lot of them didn’t get fair trials.”

“That’s kinda like Sirius. He never even _got_ one.” He briefly wondered if there was anyone else in Azkaban that was innocent, but not given a fair trial.

“The Ministry is run by fools, and that’s coming from us!” Harry snorted as Fred said that, but he did nod in agreement.

“From all the things I’ve seen so far, competency isn’t one of them.” The twins were planning on commenting but stopped when Luna showed up.

“Hello, Harry. Fred, George.” She was holding a book and a strange-looking rag in the other. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” The three said, pulling up a chair for her.

“I was on my way from looking for some Gnaceesse when I thought I’d find you in here.” She explained, tucking her rag into her bag. “I wanted to congratulate you,” Luna said with her signature smile.

“Congratulate me? For what?” He might’ve one the Triwizard Cup, but for some reason, he doubted it had to do with that.

“You’re happier now.” She was swinging her feet off the chair, looking at him with wonder. “You’ve been smiling more after you finished the competition.” She giggled. “I think you can be yourself more freely now.”

How was it that Luna always managed to do this? It was like she knew what was going on before anyone told her.

“She’s right though-“

“-you have been happier.” Blinking as they said that, Harry rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“I guess I have been. I dunno, honestly. I just feel like I don’t have to worry about certain things anymore,” Harry shrugged. No more Dursleys was one of them. No more fighting Voldemort was another. Then there was the fact because of the tournament, he could potentially claim his lordships and gain more knowledge about what was going on in this world. So yeah. He had been happier.

Not to mention that Barty was slowly becoming someone he could rely on and trust completely.

“I like this Harry Potter a lot,” Luna spoke up again, voice dreamy. “The new look is a good one for you.” Harry furrowed his brows at that, looking down at his body. Had he changed anything about his looks? From what he knew, everything was the same besides-

The snake on his forearm.

The twins were staring at her in shock too.

“How did-“ Fred began, frozen in shock

“-she know?” George finished; eyes wider than Fred’s.

“Luna?” Harry questioned softly, almost a little worried about her reaction. Seeming to notice, she smiled at him.

“As I said, I like this version of Harry Potter.” She giggled again, sighing. “More confident and in control. I’ll always be on your side.” She patted where the mark was.

“Are you a seer, by chance?” Harry asked and she just shrugged.

“I’ve got my own ways-I think Hermione often describes it as “just Luna” Harry snorted and gave a nod. That answer was enough for him.

“Uh, did you have any luck with the Gna…ceesse, by the way? I forgot to ask.” Harry inquired, to which the blonde shook her head.

“Not this time. Perhaps I’ll try again tomorrow. They’re terribly good at warding away people with ill-intent.”

“And what were you planning-“

“-on doing with them?” Luna smiled innocently.

“I have the strangest urge to release them into the Headmaster’s office.” Fred and George were grinning like madmen. “Would you like to help me when I find them?”

“Hell yeah!” The twins exclaimed.

* * *

“What are you doing here so early?” Barty was still in his ‘Moody’ disguise and Harry shrugged.

“Thought you might need some company. I’m sure it’s horrible when you have to deal with Dumbledore for so long,"

“Merlin, you have no idea.” Not-Moody groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I want to hex that insufferable old coot all the damn time.” Harry suddenly chuckled, thinking back to the Gnaceesse. “What?”

“What do you know of Gnaceesse?” Magic eye whirling at the question, he shook his head.

“Gnaceesse? I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Barty admitted. “Why?”

“I think one of my friends is a seer,” Harry had made himself comfy now, smirking at what Luna had said. “They’re creatures that apparently ward off people with ill-intent.”

“Right…” Barty still wasn’t getting it and Harry chuckled.

“Luna said that she had the strangest urge to release them into Dumbledore’s office.” There was a breath of silence before Barty, while still in the guise of Moody, found himself doubled over with laughter.

_Seer indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter! I knew this would be my last one for a while, so I wanted to go ahead and publish it. I've got work for the rest of this week, and then I start another semester and my university. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ;)

“I’m getting the feeling that you also wanted to talk about something,” They were both seated at the table in Barty’s quarters, nursing a cup of hot tea. Smirking into his cup, Harry peered up at him with a cheeky grin.

“What gave it away?” Snorting, Barty placed his cup on the table and flicked his tongue against his bottom lip, watching the younger wizard. “You’re not wrong though. There are a few things I want to discuss.” Harry admitted, deciding this would be the perfect opportunity to talk about the things that had been on his mind. It would even help with their future plans as well hopefully.

“Should I be worried?” The death eater asked after drinking some more of his tea and raising an eyebrow as Harry fidgeted. “Uh oh. I’ll take that as a yes,”

“No-I mean,” The green-eyed wizard stopped, unsure of how he should continue or even go about asking something so…horrific. “I don’t know. I wanted to talk about why you were in Azkaban.” Harry saw the way the man flinched at that, soon grimacing. “Uh-“

“You probably want to know how I can be so kind after doing something so despicable?” It was Harry’s turn to grimace as Barty said that, hating the way it sounded. He looked away from the chocolate eyes, biting his lips. “Harry, look at me.” The voice was soft as hands took ahold of his own, squeezing gently. “Are you afraid of me?” Eyes widening, Harry looked into the other’s eyes and shook his head.

“No, of course not!” He found himself exclaiming in a panicked, to the other’s amusement. The brown eyes held a gentleness as the reassuring hands gave another squeeze.

“I would have been afraid if I were in your shoes.” Barty carefully admits, sighing. “What was done to the Longbottoms was horrible and cruel,” He paused and gives Harry a soft look. “no one would blame you for thinking those involved were monsters.” Harry goes to open his mouth, but Barty says something that stumps him. “I certainly think they are.”

“But-“ Harry wants to argue that Barty isn’t a monster, however, there was something in the brown eyes that made him pause. He swallows as those eyes peer deep into his very core, his breath hitching low in his throat.

“I was innocent,” Barty admits, his eyes bright with an emotion that Harry can’t identify yet, but the power behind it nearly causes the younger to shiver. “I was a lower rank than the Lestranges and they used that against me. They sent me out on a mission to watch the Longbottoms and report their locations. I had no idea what they were planning to do.” He swallows hard, the emotion in his eyes grew even stronger. Harry feels like he can’t breathe and holds on tightly to his hands, letting Barty get it off his chest.

“I tried so hard to make them listen to me during the trial, but because of the mere fact that I was a death eater, no one bothered with my plea.” He took a breath and shook his head. “That was the moment my father disowned me. He was the one in charge of the trial and he…he didn’t even take a _moment_ of his time to listen to me. His reputation and image were more important to him then giving his son a fair trial. It wasn’t just me, either. He put so many in Azkaban for simply being a follower of Voldemort, even if they had done nothing wrong.” Barty pauses when Harry gets up and sits beside him, throwing an arm around his frame.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Harry mumbles softly, comforting the older wizard. “He didn’t deserve to have you as his son,” The words cause his throat to close and he coughs quickly, trying to clear the lump that had formed in his throat.

“What’s worse is that my mother was there,” Barty breathes out after a second of composing himself. “She was trying so hard to get him to reconsider and give me a fair trial, but when he disowned me, she fainted.” He could remember the fear in his heart as he watched his mother faint. “My mother became sick with grief throughout the year and was dying,” Tears filled his eyes as he spoke of her, allowing the younger wizard to hold him tighter. “Her dying wish was for my father to get me out of that horrid place. She…she took a Polyjuice potion to disguise herself as me and switched places.”

The green-eyed wizard held onto Barty as the man trembled from the emotion the memory brought. It was obvious that before now, Barty had never been able to get this off his chest. Harry was suddenly remembering his similar feelings from a week ago, where he had talked about his trauma for the first time.

“As soon as we returned home, my father put me under the imperius curse and hid me under an invisibility cloak at all times. The only person I was able to talk to was Winky, our house elf.” He suddenly shuddered, eyes screwed shut. “It was horrible. I remember wanting to break free from the curse and being unable to do so many times, imprisoned in my own mind and home.” Harry frowns at that and squeezes his other hand gently.

“Is that why you wanted to teach us about the curse in class?” Harry questions gently, gaining an immediate nod.

“Yes. It’s a dangerous spell that everyone can benefit from if they learn to fight against it. It took me a long time to finally learn how to fight it, but I managed. The Dark Lord helped me along the way, and I was able to get revenge on my father for it. What’s the thing that muggles say?” Barty pondered briefly. “Oh yes. I gave him a taste of his own medicine.” He joked. Harry had a slight smirk on his lips at that, hugging Barty again.

“That sounds horrible. I can’t imagine what it must have felt like for so long,” Harry doesn’t let go of the other as he sighs, wanting to hex Crouch Senior for all he had done. It would be pointless though. Barty had enacted his revenge on his so-called father after all. Killing wasn’t something Harry cared for, but in this instance, he found it to be justified. “You’ll never have to deal with him again thankfully.” The death eater smiled wistfully at that, a hint of sadness on his features.

“I mostly killed him for my mum. He never outright hurt her, but he was never there for her. Any of us, really. That’s why she was so attached to me. I was her whole world and next thing she knew; I was being disowned and then tormented by dementors.” He looked towards the other wizard. “I joined the Dark Lord because I agreed with many of _his_ ideals and promise of community. I was young and wanted someone in my life that I could make proud of my accomplishments. Someone who would see me for the real person I was.”

“When you were younger, did he try and make you into someone you didn’t want to be?” Harry asked with a frown, thinking of how Dumbledore tried to do the same thing to him on numerous occasions. It was also why he had joined Voldemort.

“When he was too busy for his family or hitting me after a long day at work, he was trying to shove Ministry politics down my throat.” He scowled. “All he cared about was how our family name was seen. He had plans of becoming Minister by gaining recognition and popularity. Instead of thinking about what I wanted to do, he tried to force me to follow in his footsteps.”

“And what did you want to do?” Harry asked to the utter surprise of the death eater. “What?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry. Very few people ever asked me that.” Barty shakily replied, running a hand through his hair in the process. His eyes retained a brightness that caught Harry by surprise since it was directed at him. “I was always into Runes when I attended school here. Part of me wanted to teach the subject, and part of me wanted to conduct research for it. Such as creating new runes and testing their levels of magic.”

“That sounds brilliant.” Harry gazed at him in awe. “I mean, it’s not surprising considering you’re brilliant as well-“ He didn’t see the light pink that colored Barty’s cheeks as he said that. “You’re already a wonderful teacher. You would be great with runes.” The man waved him off, snorting.

“Thank you. I think I’ve had enough teaching for now, though. The curse on this position will be enacted soon enough.” Harry laughed at that, then paused, remembering the other thing he wanted to talk to Barty about.

“Shit. That reminds me of the other thing I wanted to discuss with you.” Interest peaked, Barty motioned for him to continue. “What were you planning on doing with the real Moody after this is all over with?” It was a solid question, and the older wizard seemed to acknowledge that with a nod of his head.

“I have orders to kill him once this is all through,” Harry wasn’t surprised by the fact and nodded.

“I figured as such. I was more or less wondering how you were planning on doing so.” Harry was chewing on his bottom lip in thought, a bad habit of his. It seemed that he was doing this more often lately. “There are two options that I keep coming up with.”

“I didn’t think you were a fan of killing,” Barty stated and Harry shook his head.

“Oh, I’m not. However, I know sometimes we have to do things we don’t like in order to stay ahead. It’s not like he’s innocent anyway. If he’s one of Dumbledore’s closest friends, there are not many others he’ll answer to. The order thinks it can stand on its own.”

“He is one of their strongest players.” Barty mused, tapping a finger against his chin. “What did you have in mind?” He was interested in what the younger had to offer insight wise. Harry knew certain things about the order, and it would help bring them down.

“We can’t simply kill him and let someone find him. As easy as that would be, it would cause more suspicion on Dumbledore’s part. Moody is one of the strongest Aurors there is, and Dumbledore would search around until he found something damaging.”

“That’s a good point,” Barty gave him, nodding along with the younger wizard. “What do you suggest, then? We can’t keep him a hostage forever. That would gain even more suspicion if Moody simply disappeared.”

“Oh no, I agree with you on that.” Harry quickly informed. “If Moody simply vanished, Dumbledore would be up my ass even more with questions. I think he knows that I’m around you a lot and would question me nonstop. He’d even suspect me of something at that point.”

“I take it you have another idea then?” Barty smirked at the hesitant look. “Why are you so doubtful about it?”

“It would be a little risky,” Harry admitted, biting his bottom lip again. “But it’s better than the others so far, I think. You see, I have something called the marauder's map. It shows me everyone in the castle and what they’re doing. It’s how I was able to figure out you weren’t Moody.” Harry explained. “I was thinking I could use it to my advantage and single out Dumbledore.”

“What would we single him out for?”

“What if we staged a fight? You already have Moody weaker because you have his magic eye. If you cast a compulsion spell on him to fight off of Hogwarts, it would allow Dumbledore to see the chaos for himself.” Eyes wide at the idea, Barty hummed.

“This is a little risky, but it’s what we need. I have my Death Eater robes and masks, to make the fight all the more believable. How do you plan on getting Dumbledore there?”

“Fred and George. Maybe you can knock me out with a spell and Moody was trying to protect me or something along those lines, that way it’ll be even more believable.” Barty frowned at the idea of knocking Harry out with a spell, but the boy grinned at him. “Why not a sleep spell that will wear off as soon as someone touches me. I can come up with the excuse that a Death Eater was trying to kidnap me, but Moody stepped in.”

“Merlin, Harry. You thought about this for a long time, didn’t you?” At the grin, Harry shrugged.

“Maybe.”

* * *

“Use this as soon as you get the chance. It’ll portkey you straight to me after you get off the train. It can only be activated by you.” He informed the younger wizard as he placed the serpentine necklace inside of Harry’s pocket. The Hogwarts express would be taking the students home tomorrow, which meant it was time to set up their little plan.

“I wish I could leave with you,” Harry teased. “I’m not gonna enjoy Dumbledore’s questioning as soon as this happens. He’ll be even more firm that I should live with the Durselys.” Harry snorted, as did Barty.

“It wouldn’t do any good even if the Dark Lord was after you. You’re a legal adult wizard because of the tournament, so the wards wouldn’t even protect you now. They certainly never protected you in the first place.” Barty growled at the thought of Harry’s muggle relatives.

“It’s okay now though. I’ll be in good hands,” Harry teased and Barty snorted as he cast tempus, soon grinning sneakily.

“Well, Harry. It looks like it’s time to start the show. Are you ready?” Harry grinned back and nodded.

“As I’ll ever be,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy this one, even if it is a little shorter than the others. (btw, can you spot a protective boy ;) )

“Headmaster!” Fred and George were running up to the elder wizard, both red in the face and panicking. “ They were both incredible actors, their wide-eyed hysteria immediately catching Dumbledore’s concern, as well as Professor Snape’s.

“What’s the matter, boys?” Dumbledore calmly asked, glancing between the two redheads.

“It’s Harry!” Fred began, nervously messing with his hands, producing a slight tremble.

“We were helping Luna get her belongings together at the entrance gate since she had permission to leave today, but were attacked by Death Eaters!” George exclaimed, causing Snape to pale horribly, his usual stoic nature long forgotten as his eyes widened in alarm.

“There was a storm of them, and Professor Moody is doing all he can to help fight them off with Harry.”

“They’re horribly outnumbered and instructed us to get your help. They managed to get Luna safe, but they’re having a hard time. They wouldn’t let us help!” George was a mess along with his brother, but Snape paid no mind as he rushed past the two, black wand in hand.

“Head back to your common rooms where it’s safe, boys. We will deal with this situation and get Harry back safely.” Dumbledore was soon following behind Snape, elder wand raised as they trod the familiar path to the entrance gate, the sounds of yelling getting louder. They could hear the shouting of spells coming from Harry and the groans of Alastor. Quickening their pace, they came face-to-face with three death eaters going against Moody and Harry.

Mad-eye Moody was missing his magic eye, a Death Eater holding it victoriously as they kept fighting. The first Death Eater to notice they had more company grinned behind his mask, knowing the real show was about to begin.

“Ah, more company!” A deep voice cackled. “Oh, how the Dark Lord will be _thrilled_ when we dispose of one of the many thorns in his side.” They were making a mockery of the battle now and the other masked follower laughed as well.

“Albus!” Moody was firing spell after spell, his scarred face grimacing in pain as one hand touched where his magic eye was supposed to be. “We were able to fight a few off but these three aren’t letting up!” Alastor growled out as he and Harry fought side by side. Another Death Eater spoke up, mocking them more.

“He’ll be so _pleased_ with us when we deliver The-Boy-Who-Lived. He wants to personally deal with that one. He’s is ever so gracious, though. Said we could have your deaths all to ourselves.” They all laughed as Dumbledore came rushing over now, the blasted twinkle long gone from his eyes.

From behind his mask, Barty grinned and sent a timed spell at Harry that had the younger man knocked out within seconds. Snape cursed and started to run towards the fallen boy, ready to take the younger and escape with him.

“Oh no you don’t, scum! You’re not taking him to the Dark Lord on my watch!” Alastor sneered at the followers, his spells becoming more vicious as he tried to put himself in between Harry and the Death Eaters. “Albus, get Harry and go! They’re trying to hand him to the Dark Lord, and we can’t have that! He’s the chosen one, our side needs him!” Alastor growled, blocking a spell from hitting. Instead of Dumbledore, it was Severus who responded as he cast a dark summoning spell, one that was more useful than accio. Catching the teen as he was flung into his arms, Severus sighed in relief at the even breathing, letting him know there were no internal complications from the spell that had been used.

Keeping him against his chest, he gently touched the younger wizard’s forehead and moved some hair from his face as he cast strong protection charms around them. He failed to notice the dark glare behind one of the masks or the whitening of knuckles as the hand clung to the wand with a vice-like grip, practically trembling.

Truthfully, the potions master was baffled by what was going on. His Lord had sent him a personal message saying that the boy was no longer to be sought after and to be left alone. The Dark Lord was a genius, all his raids carried out with meticulous planning and were never reckless. He would have told _all_ of his followers to leave Harry alone, but it was even more unlikely that they would deliberately disobey his orders. If there were a plan in action, why hadn’t he been informed? Something wasn’t adding up.

Snape was musing as Dumbledore called out.

“Severus, take Harry to the infirmary and have Poppy scan him. We don’t know what spell they used,” The old wizard was looking grave as he clutched his wand, a grim look on his face as he fired off his own spells, which were easily countered.

“These buggers are putting up a fight, but we got them. Constant Vigilance!” Moody cried out as he blasted spell after spell, managing to cause some of the Death Eaters to struggle. They held strong though and kept fighting. “Remember that spell from the first war? Let’s use it.” Alastor grunted.

Lips twitching in displeasure, Dumbledore and Moody began to chant a powerful spell in Latin, only to stop in horror when he heard a familiar curse.

**“ _Protego Diabolica!”_** A circle of blue fire surrounded the death eaters, keeping them safe. They must have seen the ashen color on Dumbledore’s face because they laughed.

“Did you honestly think we weren’t well prepared to fight you?” The deep voice was ominous, sending unwanted shivers down both Order member's spines. “You two must be _fools_ ,” The two Order members couldn’t even apparate, knowing the unimaginable pain that would follow behind.

“And we thought you would offer a challenge,” Barty was controlling the fire as he raised his wand, sending it to devour Moody at lightning speed. If the man had two legs, he might’ve been able to escape, but the blue fire hit him and he screamed in pain, his body turning to ash as the magical fire engulfed him.

Just as Dumbledore was about to start the counter-curse, the Death Eater stopped the fire as soon as it was in proximity to the older wizard.

“Let this be a message, Dumbledore. We are more than equipped to deal with your pitiful Order. The only reason you’re alive is that our Lord wants to see you **_suffer_** before you die.” With that, the death eaters apparated, the blue flames disappearing along with them.

The only remnant of the battle was Moody’s magical eye, blood already drying along the edges.

* * *

“Do we tell the children, Albus?” Minerva asked as she tried to keep a cool exterior after being informed of the events that transpired. “Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe place for them- a Death Eater attack on the edge of school grounds is unheard of!”

“I agree with you, Minerva. I am still considering the best course of action for the students,” Dumbledore stated, stroking his beard in thought. Losing Alastor would be a huge blow to the Order considering their numbers continuously dwindled, almost to nothingness. Sirius was being gracious by allowing them to use Grimmauld place, but he and Remus were both starting to show doubts in him. He noticed the way they tensed up when mentioning Harry’s role in all of this and the unease in their eyes.

They couldn’t afford to lose more members when another war was about to start.

“They also deserve to know what is happening, Minerva. Voldemort has resurfaced and the children have a right to know that,” He sighed, feeling his age. “Another war will begin soon enough, and they must be prepared.” She tilted her head and gave a court nod.

“If that’s what you feel is the best for the students,” There was more she wanted to say but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. “Hello, Poppy. I take it my Gryffindor has woken up?” McGonagall asked, sighing when she received a nod in response.

“It was a simple sleep spell, one that would have lasted for at most two hours.” She informed the two, hands clasped together. “Nothing is wrong with him, thank Merlin. He’s talking to Cedric Diggory right now.”

“Good, good.” Dumbledore was getting up, dusting off his robes. “Lemon drop, Madam?” Resisting the urge to make a face, Pomfrey shook her head and politely declined. “Right then. I shall give young Mister Potter a visit-“

“You’ll do no such thing, Headmaster.” The matron had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. “The boy has just woken up from a traumatic experience. You will give him a few hours to regain his bearings and relax. Harry needs it after today,” Her gaze held no argument as Dumbledore hummed.

“Very well, Poppy. I shall visit him later.” Pacified by that, she huffed.

“Alright. I will be returning to the infirmary to look after my other students now.” She bowed and made her way back to the infirmary, bumping into Snape along the way. “Severus?”

“I came to check on the boy,” Severus sniffed, not looking at her. The matron held back a smirk as he looked ahead.

“I see. You must care for him then,” Again, Severus sniffed and said nothing as they reached the infirmary. Harry was sitting up and chatting with Cedric, who looked a lot better. He was fine now, but the Matron insisted that he stay in the infirmary until tomorrow. The dark curse that had been used on the boy didn’t react well to certain potions, but with Snape’s help, they were able to heal the Hufflepuff.

“Some week, huh?” Cedric asked with a grin, causing Harry to laugh. “Thank Merlin the exams were before the final task, or I would have been screwed.”

“Nah, I think they would have made special accommodations for the champion,” Harry teased, making Cedric laugh this time.

“ _Champions_ ,” Cedric reminded. “I told you that I’m not taking the money. You earned that after everything you’ve been through. Besides, I know what you were planning on doing with it anyway and I’d rather have it go towards that. It’ll make a lot of laughs in the future,”

“Dare I ask what this money is going to?” Jumping in surprise, the two looked over to where Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were.

“Uh, the twins,” Harry mumbled. “They want to open their own joke shop one day. I would invest the money in their shop,”

“I say he should do it!” Cedric smirked as the younger halfheartedly glared at him. “I never cared about the money anyway. I was more interested in showing that I had what it took to be a Triwizard champion, and I did.” Cedric grinned at the younger, sending him a wink.

“No one doubted you for a minute, young man.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she lightly scolded him, starting her hourly rounds of checking on her patients. It wasn’t long after that when Cho showed up, immediately going to Cedric’s side. Snape took advantage of the distraction to cast some subtle privacy charms as he made his way to the other wizard.

“Care to explain what happened, Potter?” Surprised at the question, Harry turned back to the potions professor.

“You saw it for yourself, sir. Death Eaters attacked us while we were helping Luna pack her carriage early.” Severus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, humming in response.

“I fail to see the logic behind any of this. Tell me, what truly happened here?” Harry swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Sir? I don’t know what you mean-“

“Don’t play coy with me, Potter. You expect me to believe that a group of Death Eaters would be able to perfectly time your exact location?” At the wide eyes, Snape continued. “Or how none of them were interested in Miss Lovegood and simply let her escape unharmed?”

“Uh-“ Harry began, his brain running a mile a minute as it tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

“How about the fact that the Dark Lord has ordered his followers to leave you alone?” Severus’ drawled out. “When he learns of the attack, he’ll punish those who took part in it. He will kill-“

“No!” Harry snapped at that, the thought of Barty being hurt or even killed making him panic. “Voldemort wasn’t in on the plan-“ He snapped his mouth shut it an audible clack.

“As I thought.” Snape hummed again. “That plan was entirely too reckless.” Harry glared at him until something clicked.

“Wait. You aren’t freaking out,” The Gryffindor realized, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow.

“I have and always will be a follower of the Dark Lord, Potter. Your change in alliances has only made my life easier.”

“I never had an alliance,” Harry grumbled, shaking his head. “Dumbledore has been manipulating my whole life, even before I was born. Had he not kept the fact my mom was a descendant from Salazar Slytherin a secret, many things wouldn’t have happened.”

“Pardon?” Snape was genuinely surprised by that.

“I’m related to Tom,” Harry shrugged. “My mom’s parents were squibs and one of them was a descendant from Salazar Slytherin. Tom said he was fascinated by how I survived the killing curse and found a few explanations as to how my mom saved me. He then did a blood ritual that revealed me to be a distant cousin.”

“I see,” Snape was thinking of Dumbledore’s plans and how wrong they were now. He would have to let the Dark Lord know od the Headmaster’s ambitions later once summer was in progress. “I take it that you already have things planned for the summer,”

“Of course,” Harry commented offhandedly. “Barty and I already figured it all out.” Snape regarded him after that.

“Barty?” The older wizard questioned.

“Barty Crouch Jr?” Harry asked. “You know, the man who was impersonating Mad-Eye Moody until now? He was part of the ‘attack’” 

Severus sighed, soon realizing that many things this year had happened right under his nose. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I apologize for it taking me so long to deliver. Even though I have a lot of free time right now, life is really hectic lately. My hours are being cut at work and I had to move everything out of my college dorm/apartment. All my college classes are now online-so it's a very strange time right now. 
> 
> I'm happy at the chance to write, however.

“I can hardly believe what happened,” Hermione mumbled to Harry in their compartment, fiddling with her fingers anxiously as she looked around. “Moody was a powerful Auror from what I heard it had to be more than a few low-ranking Death Eaters,” It was nice being able to talk with Hermione again after so long, but now raised the issue of telling her the truth. “It’s just not adding up to me,” She mumbled mostly to herself this time, starting to tap her finger against her knee.

“It’s a lot to digest,” Harry said simply, looking out the window and holding back a sigh. He knew Hermione would start putting things together soon and that meant answering questions that he wasn’t ready for yet. Or at least questions he wasn’t sure on how to answer for that matter. “The last few weeks have been hectic,” He added after a moment, turning to her when he felt eyes on him.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione frowned suddenly, looking a little guilty. “I’m sorry. This is a lot for you and to have me talking about it so soon-“

“It’s fine,” Harry quickly cut her off, not knowing how much longer he could keep the secret from her. This was his best friend for a reason. He could keep secrets easily, but not when it came to Hermione. “I just don’t know what to do,” He finally admitted, not bothering to hold back a sigh this time.

“Dumbledore clearly won’t be any help ever. It seems he only becomes useful at the end of the year when somethings already happened to you,” Harry snorted at the understatement, shaking his head.

“You could say that again. He only ever wants something to do with me when I’m being ‘reckless’ and all that.” The green-eyed wizard said with a sour look. “It makes me wonder what he would’ve done if I were sorted into Slytherin,” Hermione snorted.

“Professor Snape would have most likely kept you in check most of the time. I doubt you would have done half the things you’ve done if you were Slytherin.” She didn’t mean it rudely, but with Severus Snape as your Head of House, there was less room to break the rules.

“Unless I was never caught,” He responded with a smirk. “I was almost placed in Slytherin for a reason, ‘Mione. I like to think I would’ve been subtle about sneaking around,” He grinned at her, earning a fond huff as she smiled a bit.

“Still, it feels as if the Headmaster does the bare minimum. I’m surprised he hasn’t been sued yet….maybe that’s something you could look into,” Hermione realized, wondering why it hadn’t occurred to her before. Harry thought about that before shrugging.

“Sad thing is, I bet I could get more help from Voldemort than from Dumbledore,” Harry joked, knowing it was secretly true. At least Tom Riddle wouldn’t constantly feed him lies or try to control him like a pawn. No more of that. He would be free of the useless blood wards and the actual blood spilled in them. Thanks to Barty, he would never have to go back to that Hellhole again.

He was absentmindedly messing with the chain on his portkey necklace, Barty on his mind. He barely noticed the way Hermione’s eyes had changed into something more calculating.

“Harry?” She asked, continuing when the said wizard turned to face her. “What’s truthfully going on?” She gently asked, noticing something was different. Harry frowned at that as he felt a lump start to form in his throat, his heart threatening to jump out of his ribcage.

“What do you mean?” He asked instead, wanting to know what angle she was coming from. Had she figured it out already, or was she merely worried about a different matter?

“I don’t know,” The bushy-haired witch eventually admitted, frowning slightly. “You’ve just seemed different ever since you got back from the graveyard. You seemed so nonchalant about Voldemort being back. It was almost like you didn’t care that he was. Now,” She continued, making Harry’s already pounding heart skip a beat. “You’ve seemed to get over Professor Moody’s death in the matter of a day.” He hated the acquisition, but sadly, his bright friend was not mistaken, and he didn’t know how to handle that.

“What brought this on?” Harry asked, worrying his bottom lip as he always did.

“Considering you were close with Professor Moody, I found it odd that you aren’t more torn up about it. I only saw you look downcast when Dumbledore was around. It makes me believe you were faking it and not everything is as it seems,” Harry finally gave a soft laugh as his friend said the last part.

“Merlin, ‘Mione. You’re such a bright witch, you know? I don’t think much can get past you without you noticing something about it,” He complimented, slowly running a hand down his face. “The real story is so much longer and more complicated. There’s more to it than a duel that didn’t even happen,” It was priceless to see her eyes widen to the size of saucers as he said that, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“How much of what you told everyone about the Graveyard was a lie?” Harry nearly flinched, starting to grow anxious.

“Not a lot. The only part I lied about was the duel,” He explained sincerely. “The trophy _was_ a portkey that took to me Voldemort. A ritual _was_ performed to bring him back, but,” That’s where Harry paused, unsure of how to continue.

“Yes?” Hermione thankfully didn’t look to be angry. Instead, she looked intrigued and concerned at the same time.

“Voldemort told me something that Dumbledore had kept hidden from me for a long time,” He licked his lips. “The real reason I can talk to snakes is that my mom was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin through a squib. The connection I share with Voldemort is because we’re related,” Hermione gasped at that, covering her mouth in shock.

“Related? Why…why did the headmaster keep that a secret from you?” Hermione was at a loss more than ever now. She already disliked Dumbledore, but any ounce of respect she might have felt for him quickly dwindled into nothingness.

“I’ll give you a hint. Think of my _loving_ family,” She looked confused at that for a moment before her eyes widened.

“That makes the blood ward at your relatives-“

“Complete useless and nonexistent?” He finished for her, earning a jerked nod. “Yep!” He said cheerfully.

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione was at a loss, so much turmoil in her eyes as she paled. “That’s the only excuse he used to send you back to those monsters, but to know it was all a lie,” The poor witch looked like she was going to be sick now as her brows furrowed. “He’s disgusting! A power-hungry monster is what he is,”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry sighed, leaning back. “It’s why I’ve been keeping away from him more so than usual. I’m going to make him pay for everything he’s done. Such as lying about Voldemort’s true intentions,”

“What?” Hermione’s jaw dropped at that.

“Long story short; Voldemort is a half-blood, and while he isn’t the biggest fan of muggles, he has no desire to actively hurt them or the muggle-borns. He’s displeased that people like Lucius Malfoy have made it appear that way. His true intentions are to bring down Dumbledore and unify magic. He’s done a lot of research over the years, ‘Mione. He wants to revert all the damage Dumbledore has done to the wizarding culture. Dumbledore and the ministry, that is,”

“What did they do?” She questioned, wondering how long Harry and Voldemort had talked for.

“They stigmatized the Dark Arts more so than needed to be. He understands outlawing some things obviously, but he hates the bad reputation the Dark Arts has. Did you know that there was a Dark Arts class taught at Hogwarts at one point?” Hermione’s eyes widened at that as she shook her head.

“Not surprisingly, it was one of the first classes Dumbledore removed from the lessons. He replaced it with things like Divination and Astronomy,” While he didn’t mind those classes, he didn’t think they compared to a class like the Dark Arts. Hermione, on the other hand, made a displeased face. “He also removed many etiquette and tradition classes,”

“That’s ludicrous! He had no right to remove classes like that. Those would have been helpful to people like us,” Harry was raised by muggles just as she was, and they would have benefitted from classes on wizarding tradition.

“Exactly. Voldemort was telling me about how appalled he was when he saw for himself. It took all of his willpower to not curse Dumbledore when he was on the back of Quirrell’s head.”

“It sounds like you two talked a lot during that ‘duel’ you had,” She added, a small smile on her face.

“I also got a lot of information from…” He paused, suddenly remembering Hermione had no idea about Barty Crouch Jr.

“From?” She prompted, growing more curious.

“I would have said Professor Moody at one point, but it wasn’t _exactly_ him,”

“Polyjuice potion?” Hermione suddenly asked to Harry’s surprise. “You mentioned that Professor Snape accused you of stealing the ingredients at one point,” She reminded.

“Oh yeah,” Harry remembered that now, snickering at Severus’ reaction to learning the truth about _Moody_. "The person who taught us was Barty Crouch Jr.” He winced at the way she flinched at that, something flashing in her eyes.

“The same Barty Crouch Jr who helped torture Neville’s parents into insanity?”

Harry honestly couldn’t blame her for the slight anger he saw.

“Yes and no. It’s more like another Sirius situation,” He explained, watching as the fire behind her eyes started to die down. “He was thrown into Azkaban without getting a fair trial.”

“That’s awful,” Hermione muttered softly, frowning.

“Yeah. He explained that the Lestrange’s were the real masterminds behind that attack. They used their rank to trick him into spying on the Longbottoms, then when he told them what they needed to know, the three of them attacked. He was dragged down because of it. It didn’t help that his father was the one overseeing the trials and cared more about his mere reputation than giving his son a fair trial,” Harry spoke bitterly.

“You’re close with him,” Hermione realized, watching his expression as he talked about the other man, getting angry for him when it came to his father.

“You can say that,” He smiled a bit, fiddling with the chain around his neck again.

“Does that mean he orchestrated the attack against the real Alastor Moody?” Hermione question and Harry bit his lips.

“Uh, yeah. I may have had a hand in that as well.” He admitted. “I was the one who came up with the plan,” Again, Hermione’s face was full of shock as he admitted that to her. “I didn’t want him to die, but I recognized the fact that he had to. Dumbledore would have become suspicious of me if the real Moody told Dumbledore about how he was trapped by a Death Eater who masquerade as him.”

“…I can understand that.” She begrudgingly agreed at the sound logic. “It’s just a little hard to wrap my mind around it.”

“I know. I wanted to tell you all of this sooner, but we haven’t been able to hang out alone like this in a while,” He smirked at her embarrassed flush. “How is that going, by the way?”

“It’s going well. We’re going to write to each other more over the summer. He’s even planning to pay for me to come to watch him play,” She didn’t care of Quiddich all too much, but she would gladly watch Viktor play. “Back to the real subject though,” She waved her hand, trying to get back to the subject. “Is that necklace important? You’ve fiddled with it during most of the train ride.” She watched as an embarrassed flush spread over his cheeks.

“It’s a portkey that can only be activated by me. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I’m going to be living with him this summer. He refused to allow me to be sent back to the Dursleys,” Harry admitted, messing with the chain again.

“He sounds nice,” Hermione confessed, smiling a bit. “While I do wish you had told me this sooner, I am glad that I know now. I’m also happy that you don’t have to go back there...it’s going to be hilarious seeing Dumbledore’s reaction to you not being there though,” They both chuckled at that. “Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to point out that by killing Moody, it also gives Voldemort an upper hand with Dumbledore,”

“Exactly. That was one of the other reasons this had to be done. To officially bring Dumbledore down, we need to isolate him as much as possible. The good thing is that we won’t even have to do too much work. He’s doing that part for us, ironically. People are getting tired of the way he’s been leading them on. They’re losing respect for him,”

“I’ve already lost that,” She joked, crossing her arms. “Who else is starting to go against him though?”

“From what the twins have told me, their own family is losing their patience with him. Their parents are thinking about leaving the order soon. Sirius and Remus are also planning on leaving as soon as they can. Sirius owns Grimmauld place and can kick the order out whenever they feel like it,” Harry shrugged, not knowing who else to mention off the top of his head.

“Do you think Dumbledore is growing suspicious of it?” She asked, only to receive a nod.

“I’ll give Dumbledore credit where it’s due. He isn’t a complete idiot and has probably realized by now that many people are losing faith in him. His downfall is going to be his ego, I believe. He’s only thinking that they’re losing faith in him and not more than that. He won’t be expecting for the order to turn on him,”

“I’ll have to agree with you on that,” Hermione admitted, pausing. “Turn on him? Besides us, who’s-“

“Hermione,” Harry smirked. “How do you think my dog-dads are going to react to Dumbledore lying about the blood wards? That he’s deliberately been forcing me to go back to an abusive house when I could have gone with Sirius to Grimmauld last year?”

“…they’re going to murder him.”

* * *

“You can’t leave us-“

“-without a goodbye-“

“-Kiss!”

“Wha-“ Harry flushed as each twin took a cheek and laid a kiss, grinning at him as they did.

“Would you look at that, Georgie! He’s so red!”

“I see, Freddie. Red indeed!” They both winked at him and sauntered off, leaving a bemused Harry and Hermione.

“Do they do that to you regularly now?” How much had she missed when she was with Viktor?

“No. That was new,” He laughed as the two of them walked off the train. He noticed the two devils up ahead and smirked. “Gred, Forge, I expect a real one next time!” He called out, teasing the twins who shot him a playful wink. Hermione fondly rolled her eyes at their antics, smiling when she noticed her family coming up to them.

“I don’t see the Dursley’s. Did you go ahead and tell them you wouldn’t be coming back?” She whispered, to which Harry nodded.

“Yeah. There was no point in me going back there. All of my belongings are with me and…I’d rather never step into that place again, as long as I can help it. I don’t need the memories,” He added sadly, giving her a genuine smile. “I’ll miss you, “Mione. I’ll be sure to write and let you know how I’m doing,”

“Good! I trust that you’re in good hands,” She smirked at him, making him flush more. “Anyway, I’ve got to go now, Harry. I’ll miss you too,” She gave him a tight hug and walked off to her parents.

Smiling to himself, Harry placed all off his shrunken belongings into his pocket and touched the serpent pendant. He felt the familiar tug in his stomach as the world vanished.

When he reopened his eyes, he grinned at the sight that awaited him. “Barty!” He grinned more as arms wrapped around him. “I’ve missed you,” Harry teased.

“We’ve only been apart for two days,” Barty teased back as he eventually pulled away from the hug, pleased to know that Harry would never have to live with those monsters again.

“So? I missed our routine tea in the evenings,” The younger admitted. “Besides, now you can train me more!”

“Why do I feel like that’s the only reason you agreed to live here?” Barty smirked as Harry chuckled.

“As I told Hermione earlier, I was almost placed in Slytherin for a reason. I can be extremely resourceful,”

“You would have done exceptionally well in Ravenclaw too. You have a great mind,” The older wizard gently tapped his finger against Harry’s forehead as if to prove his point. Grinning at that, the younger wizard chuckled as he fought off a blush.

“I think I’ll leave that to you. You’re brilliant,” Harry saw the smile as Barty removed his hand. “Ooh, maybe you can teach me some more ancient runes this summer? You honestly were a wonderful teacher and you’d be teaching me your favorite subject,” He missed the bright emotions behind Barty’s eyes as Harry said that.

“I’d be happy to teach you. It’s such an interesting subject,” He explained, talking about how powerful the magic behind it was. It didn’t take Harry long for him to get Barty started; and Merlin, the excited man went on about it, his passion for the subject making Harry feel captivated by it himself.

“That’s amazing. I had no idea that runes held so much magic. I assumed it was only a translation class.”

“There is a lot of translation in the Hogwarts lessons,” Barty admitted. “But there is so much more to it than that…sorry for talking your ear off, by the way. Once I get rolling, I can barely stop,”

“I wasn’t kidding about you being a wonderful teacher. I could listen to you for days.” Harry smiled. “So, what’s all the different magic that goes into the words?” Barty’s eyes lit up as he continued explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be slightly longer than the others so far, but I really hope everyone is being entertained with what I'm writing, lol.

“It’s a shame that you can’t teach this at Hogwarts,” Harry said after another completed lesson the next day. He was becoming more and more fascinated with the subject and to say the Hogwarts lessons were lacking was an understatement. “I don’t understand why Professor Babbling only discusses the transcription aspect and not the magics that go into it,” Barty frowned at that, a thoughtful look crossing his features.

“I can’t say that I’m too surprised. Bathsheda has always been known for favoring the light, and you know how they are.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, realizing where this was going. “If they deem something _dark,_ they refuse to teach it. All sorts of magic go into runes-so they’re too afraid to teach _that_ part of the subject.”

“Exactly. Dumbledore has been limiting the classes over the years, but it’s never been this bad. He’s purposefully making your generation struggle. Merlin only knows what half of your class will do once they graduate.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if most of the muggleborns return to the muggle world,” Harry said sadly, shaking his head. “They aren’t taught the customs of this world when they come and are forced to figure out for themselves after Hogwarts,” He sighed at that, wishing there was more unity within their worlds. He understood why there were separations, but that didn’t mean the muggleborns had to suffer for it.

“And for the older pure-blood children, they will most likely get involved with the ministry and its politics,” The older wizard spoke, knowledge in his words. Harry sighed at that, giving a nod in agreement.

“It’s something, at least,” Harry mumbled, almost dejectedly. “I still have no idea what I want to do,” It was hard to admit that, but he finally confessed, looking displeased with himself.

“That’s not your fault though,” Barty was quick to defend the younger, a small frown on his face. “For someone who hasn’t been in this world long, you’re doing well for yourself. You can’t be blamed for Hogwarts lacking not only the classes you need, but they wait until your fifth years to offer you career advice,” Ironically, he had been in Harry’s shoes at one point, not knowing what he wanted to do with his life. There were two things he knew for certain back then; that he didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps and the Dark Lord was going to fix things, for the betterment of magic.

“Why do they wait so long? I mean…is there even higher education here?” At the look Barty sent him, Harry chuckled. “Universities?” He explained instead, making the older hum.

“Yes and no. There are trade schools that offer more education, as well as apprenticeships, but nothing like a University,” Barty wished that weren’t the case, but there wasn’t much that could be done about it. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always found it hard to believe that getting an important job immediately after Hogwarts is practical. I know that healers and Aurors receive loads of training, but I don’t see how joining the ministry is such a good idea. There are important roles there that require more education. Like law. You don’t learn that in Hogwarts,”

“No, you don’t.” Barty instantly agreed, something flashing in his eyes. “It’s obvious that it’s lacking, considering what they did to a lot of the Death Eaters, and Sirius Black. There are some of the departments that require the leaders to have more education and experience, such as the department of magical law enforcement. Although,” He soon sighed, running a hand through his hair as he took a moment, “they often look past the lack of education and focus on their so-called _experience_. From what I’ve witnessed, I refuse to believe that the current minister has the required education.” Harry snorted at that, nodding in agreement.

“I also don’t understand why so many people view Dumbledore as some sort of powerful leader. Ever since I came here, people have been singing his praises and all for defeating Grindelwald. Not to say it wasn’t important, but it’s not a reason to give a single person so much political power, especially when they weren’t the only one to fight.” Many had been killed in that war, as well as the one that had occurred around sixteen years ago. 

“His political power has been a more recent development.” Harry was surprised at that, having assumed that Dumbledore had this sort of power for a while. Sensing the surprise, the Death Eater smirked. “I know. Surprising, isn’t it? He became the Headmaster in 1965 and that was around the time he started to manipulate those around him,”

“You seem to know a lot about this,” Harry commented.

“Well, the Dark Lord has always hated that man,” Barty said with a laugh that made the younger wizard smile. “My father, horrible as he was, recognized that there was something suspicious about Dumbledore. He would always rant about him and his secret organization that wasn’t a well-kept secret,”

“The Order of the Phoenix.” Harry supplied, making the other wizard nod.

“I don’t think you know this, but his organization was technically illegal during the first war. Besides the actual Aurors that were taking part, the other members had no right to get involved in the fighting. A law was passed after the war with Grindelwald that forbade civilian intervention. No one could do anything because there was no concrete evidence that Dumbledore was the leader, but everyone knew the truth.”

“I…I had no idea it was technically illegal,” Harry mumbled, more than a little surprised.

“Then after the most recent war, he gained more support. I suppose it has to do with people who thought he was a true hero for not only being a headmaster but being part of an organization that was willing to fight the Dark Lord. Of course, the supporters are mostly the fanatical light side,” Harry nodded at that, thinking of how that was a huge possibility.

“Surely the light side doesn’t hold that much political power?”

“Not as much these days,” Barty agreed. “My Lord told me a lot has changed over the past five years. Word easily got out to the more noble families about the petrification incident two years ago, so he’s been losing credibility. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t pleased and tried everything in his power to get Dumbledore fired that year. It sadly didn’t work, but ever since his popularity had declined.”

“You know quite a bit,” Harry chuckled, surprised but pleased at the same time.

“My father would often rant about things, even if he didn’t outright acknowledge I was there. I also got a lot of information from the Dark Lord and Lucius himself. I like having information about the enemy,” Harry smirked at that, nodding in agreement.

“Fair point. It makes things easier.” Harry personally liked having information as well. “It’s also nice having information that they don’t have or assume you don’t have,” Harry spoke with a smirk that made Barty snicker.

“One of the main contributors to his downfall that will occur soon.” His voice had a sort of glee to it that made Harry lighten up, grinning along with him. “Not only does he put too much faith in his illegal order, but those members have their issues. I doubt Sirius Black appreciated being locked away in Azkaban without a fair trial, like me.” The younger sighed at that, shaking his head.

“I wish there was something we could do about that. You both deserve a fair trial-“ Harry stopped talking as soon he noticed the smirk that formed on his friends' lips. “Okay, you know something I don’t.”

“I’ve been in contact with The Dark Lord, and he wants to work on that. He is planning on creating a fake alias that will allow him to rejoin the wizarding world. One of his main goals is to exonerate the innocent death eaters by making a fool of the ministry.” Harry smirked at that, chuckling.

“Oh, that won’t be hard at all. As you said, Minster Fudge is a complete idiot. I had the misfortune of meeting him last year.” From the moment Harry saw him, he hadn’t been impressed. He paused for a moment as an idea popped into his head. It was quiet for a while as Harry was seemingly deep in thought. Eventually, he spoke up in an excited voice.

“He could exonerate Sirius too!” There was a light that had entered Harry’s eyes as he said that and Barty smiled a bit. “I could even provide the testimony and all that,” Harry started mumbling, deep in thought. “Or, Tom and I could use each other as proxies..” Barty finally snorted.

“You’ve been researching Wizengamot, haven’t you?” Harry grinned and that and nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve been keeping in contact with Tom thanks to the mind link, and he explained that I should head to Gringotts soon and claim my heir rings and lordship rings,” Barty hummed, always so interested in the mind link Harry talked about.

“How often do you talk with him?” Harry paused at that, thinking.

“Not every day, but often enough. I was talking to him a few moments ago. When I went silent,” He explained, watching the way Barty lit up in surprise. “That’s why I mentioned Wizengamot and the seats. Since Tom and I are related, we were thinking about passing off his new alias as being a guardian to me in some way. I am technically his heir now,” Even if they were cousins, Tom had wanted to make Harry his heir because of the age difference. That, and he didn’t want kids. “The only thing that poses as an issue is Dumbledore, but Tom has made it clear to me that because I’m legally an adult, he can’t question my lordships or heirships.”

“He’s right,” Barty nodded. “It’s a great disrespect to question someone’s family ties.” He easily explained. “As well as question guardianships too. It’s not uncommon for a family to realize they have a descendant of some sort and take them in. From what I can tell you, there would have been many families that would have immediately taken you in.”

“I figured that a long time ago. I know for a fact that the Weasleys would have taken me, even if they don’t have a lot.” It still made him smile to know that Molly wanted to take him in. She had always been like a mother to him and he would always appreciate it. “Instead, Dumbledore forced me to live with the Dursleys, who he knew hated magic and sent Hagrid to explain that I was a Wizard.” Barty hadn’t known about that and made a disgruntled face.

“ _Hagrid_? He sent _Hagrid_?” When Harry nodded, the once Ravenclaw ran a hand down his face. “Merlin, Harry. Hagrid doesn’t have the _authority_ to do that,” Barty explained. “It’s McGonagall’s job to explain Hogwarts to the Muggleborns and what they are.” He looked disturbed by what Harry had told him. “And,” he added, licking his bottom lip. “Most muggleborns get a visit before their letters. The ministry notices the accidental magic and sends people to investigate, and if they realize it’s a muggleborn child, the child gets told about what they are.” Harry frowned at that, shaking his head.

“I never got that. As I said, I only learned that I was a wizard when Dumbledore sent Hagrid to explain. I mean, I knew I wasn’t normal. I could do things that other kids couldn’t, but I was told by Petunia and Vernon that it was because I was a freak.” Barty felt his magic heat up at the word, setting in his chest. “Even when I got all my things, I was still behind that summer. They locked all my books away and I couldn’t do any of the reading required of me,”

“I’m going to murder them,” Barty growled and Harry’s eyes widened a bit. “I hate the way they treated you, Harry. You deserved so much better,”

“If you do end up killing them, please don’t hurt Dudley. He did torment me growing up, but it’s not his fault that his parents encouraged him. He’s still got a lot of growing up to do, but I know he can be a better person in the future.” Barty was looking at him with a strange expression, eventually giving in and sighing.

“I’m not one for hurting kids,” The death eater reluctantly admitted. “The only person I’ve killed is my father and Alastor Moody, but…I would kill those monsters for hurting you,” Harry was unable to stop the barely-there flush that tainted his cheeks, his core warming up at the protectiveness of his friend.

“Thank you,” Harry coughed, face still a very light shade of pink. “I’ve been let down by a lot of adults in my life, but you’re one of the few that haven’t.” He grinned a bit, feeling a little embarrassed by admitting that. “It means a lot to me, actually. That you let me live here. I don’t even know how to properly thank you for al this,” Barty shook his head, laying a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder as he spoke up.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything, I promise. I would have done anything to make sure you wouldn’t be sent back.” The Death Eater confessed, offering a small smile. He knew what abuse was like and he would have done everything in his power to make sure it stopped. “And, now I have an excuse to teach you dark spells,” Harry had lit up like a Christmas tree at that. “We’ll need to stop by Gringotts and Ollivanders first, of course.”

“Ollivanders?” Harry inquired, curious.

“Well,” Barty began, almost sheepishly. “I don’t have a wand of my own right now. The one I used to kill Moody was my fathers, and I’d rather not continue to use that one.” He admitted. “And, we need to get you a new one too. Even if the trace is gone from your current wand, the Ministry still has the ability to use it to figure out the spells you’ve been casting until you turn seventeen.”

“I forgot about your lack of a wand. I assume they snapped it after your trial?” Harry felt stupid for forgetting such an important detail.

“Sadly. I took the liberty of snapping Moody’s during the fight,” Albus has been too busy blocking the other curses to realize what he had done.

“I know Gringotts is neutral, but what about-“ Barty smirked at the cleverness of the other Wizard.

“He’s not affiliated with any side either. His sole passion is wand creation and the study of it. It makes no difference to him who he sells too, as long as the wand is the right match,” Sighing in relief, Harry spoke up.

“That’s good to know. He didn’t seem the type to follow the light blindly, but I had to make sure,” Harry explained with ease.

“You can never be too cautious,” Barty agreed, standing up. It was still rather early in the morning. It seemed that both he and Harry were early risers and after they had a light breakfast, they had moved straight to lessons. Noon wasn’t until another two hours-so it might as well have been a good time to do what they needed to. “Why don’t we go ahead and do all of this? I’m ready to start teaching you some _real magic_.” Barty crackled at the excited gleam in Harry’s eyes as the younger stood up with a nod.

“Are we going to do apparition?” Harry had only done it a few times, mostly on accident.

“Side-along. I’m not letting you do that by yourself,” He moved closer, stopping when Harry placed a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

“Would you like to practice with my wand?” Harry must have realized that Barty was terribly confused and quickly continued. “I know you don’t like using your father's wand. You could use mine to get us there. That way you don’t have to use _that_ one.”

Something tightened in his chest as Harry spoke, a lump forming. Not only was the younger considering him, but he was even offering his wand so that he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

“That would be nice,” Barty agreed, letting Harry hand him his wand. He was surprised to feel the familiarity of the magic, the way it pulsed warmly in his hand caused a soft sigh to escape. “This should work.” Using a glamour charm, he grinned when everything came out perfectly. “Okay. Grab my-“ Arm, he was going to say. Harry seemed to have another idea as he wrapped his arm around Barty’s waist.

"My balance is already horrible, but after apparition....I’ll fall on my arse if I do this any other way,” Barty snorted at the bluntness and quickly apparated to Diagon Alley.

Funnily enough, Harry’s statement about horrible balance was quite an understatement. As soon as they landed, Barty was helping him from falling over, resisting the urge to outright laugh.

“You weren’t kidding,” He smirked at the look the younger sent him, keeping him balanced for a moment before slowly pulling away. “Where to first?” He asked, unconsciously moving hair from the younger wizards face.

“How about Gringotts? I can grab some more money while we’re there. You’ve done a lot for me, so I’d like to buy your wand for you,” Harry smiled at him, causing Barty to huff.

“Sometimes I feel like you could have done well in any house,” The older mumbled fondly as they made their way to the bank. Harry fidgeted with his hair, making sure to hide his scar. It was easier now thanks to his long hair, which was becoming more unruly as the weeks passed. Noticing the fidgeting, Barty cleared his throat. “Worried about being recognized?” The death eater had placed a privacy spell around them as Harry nodded.

“I know it’s something I need to get used to, but I still struggle with it. People recognize me, thanks to the scar and the glasses. They come up to me sometimes and ask invasive questions, and considering I’m now the youngest Hogwarts champion who tied in the tournament…” Barty grimaced at that.

“Sorry about that, again.”

“It’s fine. I’m happy that you did it. It’s helped me gain control over my life for the most part.” Harry shot him a playful grin. “It’s not like he was trying to kill me anyway, and you knew that,” He grinned more as Barty glanced to him. “Would you have done it if he-“

“No.” He immediately said, swallowing hard. “If the Dark Lord had been planning on killing you after the ritual, I would have never put your name in the goblet.” The words were spoken with such conviction that Harry momentarily forgot to breathe.

The rest of the walk was quiet until they finally reached the bank. Barty lowered the privacy shield he had cast, knowing it would have disappeared the moment they stepped in anyway.

“Do you know how to deal with the Goblins?” Barty questioned outside the bank. Harry nodded, flashing him a small smile.

“Yeah. That was one thing Hagrid made sure I understood as soon as I entered this world. He told me to always say ‘May your gold forever flow’ at the end of a meeting,” Barty smirked at that, giving the younger a look of pride.

“Not bad.” He admitted as they walked in, heading to the Goblin at the front desk, who soon looked up at the approaching wizards.

“What can I do for you?” Glancing to the nameplate, Harry made sure to remember his name.

“I’ve come to take an inheritance test and claim the potential lordships,” Harry explained kindly to Lagnuff, a polite smile on his face. The Goblin stood up and motioned for them to follow, taking them into a meeting room.

“Please wait here.” Lagnuff disappeared into another room, later returning with another Goblin who carried the enchanted dagger and paper. “Your hand, please.” Obeying the other, Harry held out his hand for the Goblin to cut, the blood dripping onto the paper.

It wasn’t long until the paper shimmered and started to glow brightly, finally dimming enough for the words to start appearing. Lagnuff waved his hand at the process finished, the paper no longer glowing.

“You are free to take it,” Lagnuff smirked as Harry hesitated before the young wizard finally took ahold of the paper and read the contents for himself.

His eyes widened immediately upon reading it, heart sinking into the pit of his stomach as he paled considerably. Barty noticed and frowned, gently touching his shoulder.

“Harry?” He questioned, seeing the pure betrayal in Harry’s eyes. Wordlessly, the younger handed him the paper, shaking his head. Frowning more, the Death Eater read it for himself.

**Name: Hadrian “Harry” James Potter**

**Birth: 31st July 1980**

**Blood status: Half-Blood**

**Parents:**

**_Father:_ James Charlus Potter (Deceased)**

**Blood status: Pureblood**

**_Mother:_ Lily Jasmine Potter. Nee Gaunt. Adopted by the Evans Family. (Deceased)**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Godparents:**

**_Godfathers:_ Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin **

**_Godmother_ : Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy. Nee Black**

**Inheritance:**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)(Last in bloodline)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Paternal)(Heir by Sirius Black)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal and Maternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt (Maternal)(Heir by Thomas Riddle Jr.)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)(Heir by Thomas Riddle Jr.)**

Harry barely paid attention to the list of family titles, instead choosing to focus on the information about his mother. He had assumed that the Evans family had been part of a squib line, but the truth hurt even more.

His mother had been adopted by the Evans family. Not only was she not a muggleborn, but she was a Gaunt. She shared _no blood_ with the Evans family.

Even if he hadn’t been related to Tom, the house wouldn’t have provided any protection. His aunt was only an aunt by adoption. _Not by blood._

Not to mention, his godmother was Narcissa Malfoy. Wasn’t he supposed to go to her if he couldn’t go anywhere else? Nothing was adding up.

“He knew,” Harry mumbled weakly, catching Barty by surprise. “That was his excuse that he used every summer. That I would be safe because of the blood wards. Yet, they weren’t even my family. My…my mom was adopted.” He sat there numbly, unaware that Barty was seething right beside him. “He made me go back to the abuse _for nothing._ I _constantly told_ him what they put me through when I was younger, but he kept sending me back,”

“Mr. Potter?” Harry looked up as Lagnuff called his name, surprised when he was the concern in the Goblins eyes. “Were you placed with the Dursleys?” At the question, Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. How in the name of Merlin did he know that?

“Yes. I…how do you know that?” Harry inquired, watching as Lagnuff slowly stood, his eyes thundering.

“Not long after your parents died, there was a reading of their will. I was in charge of helping them create it,” He explained, tapping his claws on the table. “Your mother was very adamant about you _never_ being left at the Dursleys. She stated that if you had nowhere else to go, then they were to put you in the orphanage,” Harry stared at him in shock, mind racing.

“Until now, I only thought Sirius was my godfather. I didn’t know about Remus Lupin or Narcissa Malfoy,” The Goblin growled at that, eyes burning like freshly melted gold. “Albus Dumbledore forced me to live at the Dursleys.”

“That fool,” Lagnuff was seething along with Barty. “By doing this, he has disrespected magic itself, and brought dishonor upon himself,” Confused now more than ever, he turned to Barty, who was still seething.

“When a witch or wizard deliberately goes against the wishes of those who have passed away, it is essentially like spitting on their magics.” The Death Eater explained, eyes harsh. “The dishonor of such an act disgraces the person who did it, whether they realize it or not. People have many words for it, but the main word we use is called a _curse_.”

“A good explanation, Lord Crouch,” Lagnuff had calmed down, still displeased at what Albus Dumbledore had done. He turned to Harry, clasping his hands together as he heaved a sigh. “There are many things you can do regarding this, Mr. Potter. In Goblin culture and Wizard culture, this is a serious action.”

“What would you recommend, Lagnuff? I trust and value your opinion on this,” The Goblin was a little surprised by the words but gave a toothy smile.

“There are two things that will make Dumbledore suffer. For disregarding and disobeying the wishes of dead wizards, he can have his Order of Merlin revoked publicly,” Harry and Barty both shared an evil grin at this. “And, you can charge him for it. Take every single last knut from his vaults,”

Barty smirked as Harry leaned forwards.

“Let’s do it,”

Lagnuff offered another toothy smile, pulling out two papers that would make Albus Dumbledore suffer for a very long time. Not only would he be losing most of his money but he would be publicly humiliated in front of the wizarding world.

“When the charges are pressed and the fine goes through, what would you like to do with the money?” Harry smiled, knowing he had more than enough money thanks to all his family titles.

“I’d like half to go to the Crouch vault,” He heard Barty huff fondly beside him. “And for the other half to go to Gringotts,” Lagnuff nodded, respecting the young wizard in front of him.

“Before we file this to remove the Order of Merlin, how would you prefer to go about this, Lord Potter? You can go about it yourself publicly, or Gringotts could do it.” Harry pondered for a moment, humming.

“Gringotts, if you don’t mind. This was where the will was read. By disrespecting my parent's wishes, I feel as if he has also disrespected the bank and the Goblin nation. You may go about his public humiliation in the way you find the most suitable,”

Lagnuff had a spark in his eyes now, a certain fondness for the wizard growing.

“In that case, Lord Potter, Lord Crouch, you won’t be disappointed,”

The two wizards smirked darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

After claiming the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor lordships, as well as his heirship rings, the two wizards headed towards Ollivanders. There was a lightness between them as their day had brightened up at the prospect of the Goblins planning on ways to drag Dumbledore through the mud.

“I went ahead and informed Tom about everything we know,” Harry commented as they walked down the street, smirking. “He’s pleased that Dumbledore is doing his work for him. All we have to do is give a small shove, and then the Headmaster will fall into the grave he’s been digging.” Barty snorted at the words, nodding.

“My Lord isn’t wrong. This will make things all too easy for us,” Dumbledore had too much political power and this would thankfully level things out, enabling the public to finally see bits of the truth. “I can only imagine his surprise when you officially join Wizengamot. You’ll be one of the youngest to ever join.”

“What’s the average age?” Harry asked. “I had assumed it was around seventeen, but I could be wrong.”

“It can depend on the family. Take Lucius Malfoy, for example. His father stepped down and gave him the seat once he had married Narcissa. There can only be one Lord or Lady in the family, with the exception of twins.” Barty explained. “While some families immediately pass down the Lordships once their heir turns seventeen or a certain age, some wait. Lucius was twenty-six when Abraxas passed down the lordship.”

“That makes sense,” Harry admitted, understanding it a bit more. “This might be a dumb question, but how long can seats go unclaimed for?” Barty smiled a bit at him, shaking his head in what had to be amusement, seeing as how his eyes had a certain gleam to them.

“It’s not a dumb question. To answer it simply…indefinitely. As long as the bloodline lives on, no matter how diluted it may be, magic will keep the seats available. They only vanish once that line officially dies out.”

“How often does that happen? Do the seats disappear permanently, or can they reappear? In terms of squibs.” Harry tried to explain, hoping Barty would understand his question. The older wizard seemed impressed but spoke up, nonetheless.

“Magic can be a fickle thing. If all that remains of a line is a squib, then it will disappear for a while. If in the following generations the magic resurfaces, then the seats will reappear. As for how often that happens-“ Barty trailed off, shaking his head. “I’m not too sure about it, but too often probably. Even though the Crouch family is part of the sacred twenty-eight, they thankfully had enough sense not to inbreed and mess up the gene pool.” They both made a face at that.

“As grateful as I am to speak to snakes, I hate knowing how much inbreeding the Gaunt family did.” Harry paused again and made another face. “Or the Black family, for that matter.”

“While the Black family is horrible about inbreeding, the Lestrange family is just as bad, if not worse. The past two generations are the only two that have not inbred. Mostly part to the only remaining heirs being in Azkaban.”

“Do you think Tom will try and get them out?” Harry inquired softly, looking thoughtful. “I can understand him needing all of the allies he can get now, but…I hope he won’t try to break them free.” Harry admits.

“I don’t think he will. They are part of the reason our side has such a bad reputation now. Of course, the Dark Lord also made his own mistake by trying to kill you-“ Harry missed the way Barty had unconsciously clenched his fist at that, carrying on. “But they attacked the Longbottoms on their own volition,” Barty said with a frown.

“I was always wondering why they attacked the Longbottoms. I know it took place after Tom vanished, but I was unsure if that was the reason they attacked.”

“I think it was part of it. Truthfully, no one had any idea where the Dark Lord went or what happened that night. We heard he was killed, but many of us were suspicious by the lack of body. Your parents were both dead and you were only a baby-we knew there was something else at play. Since the Longbottoms were Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, we had suspected them of knowing something. That was the guise they used to convince me to spy on them.” His words were softly spoken, but Harry could feel the raw emotion in every word.

“All they wanted to do was avenge him and make anyone suffer.” Harry supplied and Barty gave a small sigh at that.

“Even if he weren’t dead, they believed that the Dark Lord would be pleased with their actions and praise them when he returned. They could not have been further from the truth. All the accusations and talk of the Dark Lord torturing his followers and muggles stemmed from the attack against the Longbottoms. The public assumed that he had somehow ordered the attack in advance.” It was times like these where Harry was thankful for their privacy charms. “The worst part of all, they _were_ his most loyal. Bellatrix in particular.” Barty admitted, running a hand through his hair. “There’s no denying that they would have followed to him to the ends of the Earth, but it won’t get them anywhere now.”

“How loyal were you?” Harry asked, finding some of his Gryffindor courage as he spoke. Chuckling, the older wizard glanced towards him.

“I was also one of his most loyal followers. I believed and still believe what he was doing was for the best. Until….” Barty trailed off, frowning a bit as he gazed at Harry. “I never understood why he went after you. He explained why he was doing what, but even then, it felt _wrong_.” The Death Eater exhales, almost shakily. “It wasn’t until after he returned that he admitted his mistakes to me. He had been so afraid of death and losing the war that he blindly listened to the prophecy.”

“Merlin, that thing is a load of rubbish.” Harry could not help but snort. “Tom told me about it through our mind link and we figured it out. The prophecy’s already come to be. A long time ago, to be exact.” Barty looked intrigued and Harry was about to answer him when they finally reached Ollivanders. Huffing, the Death Eater absentmindedly moved some hair from Harry’s eyes.

“You can tell me when we get back. I never heard the full version.” Barty mumbled before they headed inside. Ollivander was at his desk, perking up at the sound of his door opening.

“Curious, seeing you so soon, Mr. Potter. Is your wand broken? A shame, that would be. It was a lovely thing…” The wizard stops talking as he looks to where Barty was standing, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he hums. “Even more curious. I hadn’t thought I would be selling another wand to you either, Mr. Crouch.” Barty looks alarmed, looking down at himself to see if his glamour had vanished. When he finds that nothing has changed, he looks up with an eyebrow raised. “I remember every wand that I have ever sold, and your eyes haven’t changed a bit.” The wandmaker commented, waving his wand and wordlessly locking the door.

He was looking between the two customers, eyes quickly calculating.

“If you would lower your glamour, please.” The wandmaker motioned towards Barty, who sighed as he waved Harry’s wand, the glamour peeling away with ease. Ollivander caught the wand, eyes sparkling. “Ah! So, it isn’t broken. Strange, though…” He mused, tapping his chin in thought. “That particular wand rarely produces advanced magics for all those but it’s owner. It can be rather temperamental to all, but not to you it seems.” Ollivander explained, a gleam in his eyes as he beckoned the two wizards to come closer.

“As I recall, your first wand was Walnut, dragon heartstring and eleven inches.” Ollivander brought forth a similar wand but frowned as the box flew back to the other side of the room when it reached the wizards. “No, it seems that won’t do…” The elder wizard was busy taking their measurements, bringing out wand after wand. They all had the same reaction, though. All flew back into their spots as soon as they were in close vicinity to the wizards. While it would seem Ollivander was frustrated, his eyes held a sparkle of fascination and awe, enjoying the challenge as he headed towards the back.

“I forgot how long this process could take,” Harry joked, hands inside of his robes as he looked towards the Death Eater. “Did you have a reaction like this when you first tried out wands?”

“Worse. One of the first wands I tried out nearly set this place on fire. Ollivander was quick to grab it and take it far away from me. My mother was a mix of amusement and terror.” There was a small smile on his face as he spoke, one of the better memories of his childhood. “Knowing you, you no doubt made a mess as well.” Harry snorted.

“Yeah. I kind of shattered a vase and caused a lot of wands to go all over the place. I felt bad knowing he had to clean all of that up.” Harry was going to say more, but Ollivander appeared and Harry frowned, hearing a faint hissing sound.

“Very peculiar indeed. It seems that we will have to use some of my more…unique wands. I had always wondered when these would be called forth.” But as the hissing became more frequent, Harry had to interrupt the elder wandmaker.

“Pardon me, sir…but do you have a snake?” Ollivander glanced at Harry in wonder. “I swear I hear hissing…” The wandmaker’s brows furrowed for a moment before something clicked.

“Mr. Potter, do you happen to be a parselmouth, by chance?” Surprised by the question, Harry nodded, having thought that most of the wizarding world knew that fact by now.

“Yes. Why?” There was another gleam in Ollivander’s eyes as he rushed towards the back again, holding two boxes in his hands when he returned. Now that the wands were closer, Harry realized that the hissing had been loud because there were two. They sounded the same to him, his emerald eyes staring intently at the two boxes. Once they were placed in front of them, they stayed, unlike the other wands that had flown back to their place on the shelf.

“Just as I figured. These wands are extremely unique. As you are well aware, I primarily use three types of cores when crafting my wands. That isn’t to say I have never made exotic wands before.” As he opened the box, he watched in surprise as the wands immediately flew into both wizards' hands.

Warmth was beginning to envelop the two wizards, a familiar tingling sensation spreading between the two. Ollivander could only hold his breath and watch, his own skin starting to form goosebumps at the power in the air. It was crackling around them, the wand boxes around the room shaking from the magic unleased by the two wizards.

He finally let out the breath when the power began to subside, the tingling sensation still in the air as it slowly started to fade away. The wandmaker doubted that he would ever have such a reaction like that again and took the opportunity to marvel at the rare event, his heart beating as the magic lingered before fading out.

“A fine match indeed,” Ollivander spoke, clasping his hands together. “I have been waiting for the day to sell those wands. I never thought I would sell both in the same day. You see, those wands have dual woods, but in reverse. For you, Mr. Crouch, your handle is made from walnut, while the shaft is made from willow. As for Mr. Potter, his handle is willow, while the shaft is from walnut. Both of these wand woods only produce their best magics to those of the highest brilliance and intelligence. And, to those with the greatest potential.” He spoke, looking between the two.

“Sir? What about the core?” Harry questioned, earning a deep chuckle as the elder was filled with more excitement.

“Ah, the core is what makes those wands utterly unique and powerful. Inside those wands is the Horn of a Horned Serpent, one of the rarest cores to obtain, and a feather from a Katyogle.”

“A Katyogle?” Harry asked, having never heard of the beast before. The wandmaker didn’t look to be surprised by the lack of knowledge and spoke up about the creatures.

“They’re powerful Owls, Mr. Potter. They are known to be some of the wisest creatures on this planet, and the common owls are _nothing_ compared to them. Even as a standalone core, a katyogle feather can create some of the most powerful wands. Of course, it’s a matter of finding a worthy Witch or Wizard, first. The reason these cores aren’t as common is that a Katyogle rarely donates their feathers, only offering them when they know it’s needed.” Ollivander looked at the wands again, humming. “As for the other core, it’s almost as rare as the Katyogle.”

“And why is that?” Barty questioned this time. Again, the wandmaker spoke up to explain some facts about the beast that wasn’t well known.

“Horned Serpents are known to be solitary creatures. They rarely show themselves to _anyone_. Despite being some of the most powerful creatures, they spend most of their time hidden in the shadows to observe. They are clever and resourceful creatures, only making themselves known to those they know they can trust.” The wandmaker smiled a bit, motioning towards the wands. “Horned Serpents are known to form permanent bonds with Parselmouths. It’s even rumored that the wand will produce a soft hum when their owner is in danger.” The Death Eater stole a glance towards Harry, something akin to relief flashing through his eyes for a moment. “Now, when you combine those two cores…” The wandmaker trailed off, giving a light chuckle to himself. “The world can expect great things from you two indeed.”

“Are these brother wands, sir?” Harry couldn’t help but ask, thinking back to his original wand. If he and Tom had brother wands, what would stop him and Barty from having the same thing?

“Not this time, Mr. Potter.” Ollivander chuckled. “While the wands are uncannily similar, they are not from the same creature. Instead of coming from the same creatures, it was a pair of mates that provided the cores.” He spoke nonchalantly, either missing or ignoring the flush on Barty’s cheeks. “These are as rare as brother wands, but not unheard of.” He explained, moving back behind his desk. “It was an honor to see those wands finally land in the right hands. That’ll be fourteen galleons total, please.” Harry wordlessly paid the elder wizard. “Thank you, gentlemen.” Ollivander grinned a bit at Barty. “Don’t forget your glamour, Mr. Crouch.” He added with a wink.

Taking the opportunity to try his new wand, the Death Eater gave a small wave and within seconds, a flawless glamour was in place.

“It’s perfect.” Barty mused, knowing that even his original wand had never felt this way. The magic around him tingled with power, a soft sigh escaping him and Harry, who felt the magic wrap around him. Ollivander watched the interaction and grinned.

“Wonderful! It’s not every day I make a match like this.” There was knocking on the door and the Elder Wizard was quick to stand up. “Ah, another customer perhaps…” As he made his way to the door, he failed to notice the two wizards step aside and make their leave.

“Dad! I tried floo calling you, but you didn’t answer. I’ve got some information on the Acacia shipment.” Gerald Ollivander made his way inside the stop, stopping for a second. It was if he sensed the power in the air as well, taking a deep breath. “Merlin…what the Hell happened here?”

“A match made perfectly, my son. A shame you couldn’t witness it.” Garrick Ollivander responded wistfully, still in awe. “In all my life of providing wands, I have never experienced anything like today. That pair will certainly change this world.”

“Oh? Did you manage to sell another set of brother wands?” Gerald was shuffling some papers, organizing them as he placed them in the back.

“I daresay that this was a better experience.” Garrick Ollivander commented, leaning back. “After all, it’s not every day that you sell _Soulmate_ wands.” He heard his son give a surprised choke from the other room, popping his head from the corner to look at him in awe.

* * *

“Was there anywhere else you needed to go?” Harry asked, slowly trailing his thumb along the handle of his new wand, the power behind it feeling perfect.

“Actually, yes. We should get you some new robes.” Barty commented, glancing at the younger. “Now that you can claim your seats, or use the Dark Lord as your proxy, you will need more traditional robes if you desire to attend some of the meetings.” He explained, soon clearing his throat. “There’s also the fact that you _deserve_ clothes that _fit_ you.” His tone was dark, making Harry offer a small smile.

“It’s still kind of weird that I’m able to do this now. Had someone told me I would be doing this a year ago, I wouldn’t have believed them.”

“What? Living with a Death Eater or being away from them?” Barty joked, making Harry snort.

“Honestly, I don’t think I would have been too shocked at living with a Death Eater even a year ago. Maybe when I was a first or second year.” He chuckled. “But being able to use magic outside of school now and not have to worry about…” Harry trails off, giving a small shrug. Barty catches the flash of fear that still resurfaces whenever the younger thinks about the Durselys, and each time it makes his hand itch for his wand, wanting to make those muggles suffer more and more each day.

The Death Eater wasn’t sure how it was possible to hate someone more and more each day, but with each unspoken pause Harry provided, it made the hate build.

And at one point, he thought he had hated his father above anyone else in this world.

“Anyway,” Harry offers another smile, seemingly less strained this time. “Where is the best place to buy those sorts of robes?” Not missing a beat, Barty begins to explain the best robe shops in Diagon Alley, standing closer to the younger wizard as they go to finish their shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to finally get this chapter published! I've had it completed for the most part. I've just been adding a few changes and edits.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm proud of myself that I was able to get another chapter written so soon! I've never written an HP fanfic that involved much of the politics of the wizarding world, so I apologize in advance if it's not very good. I'm honestly out of my comfort zone with this one, but I'm enjoying it regardless and I hope you are as well.

Inside of Gringotts, a meeting was taking place as all account managers and head goblins sat, all with a stony expression on their faces. It wasn’t often that a meeting of this caliber was called, let alone out of the blue and with such urgency.

“Goligarth? Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Goligarth only grimaced, giving a small nod as his claws impatiently tapped on the table.

“Yes. Grufgon and Lagnuff will explain everything once they arrive, but this will be a gravely important meeting. A wizard has greatly disrespected magic and Gringotts, and by relation, our entire nation.” The Goblin said, earning scowls and sneers.

“How can humans be so foolish?” Someone spoke up, a deep frown on their features. “We control their entire economy and provide a plethora of services. Yet, they so _graciously_ treat us as second-class citizens and disrespect something of use to them.” There were hums of agreement from around the table, even Goligarth.

“To make these matters worse, the wizard who was most hurt by the dishonor is someone who treats _us_ with respect.” The anger morphed into fury now, the room becoming restless as they waited on the remaining Goblins. It wasn’t long until the rest of the account managers, including Lagnuff and Grufgon, arrived, the two Goblins taking a seat at the front.

“Lagnuff, Grufgon,” Goligarth gave a nod in respect. “May your gold ever flow.”

“And yours,” The two responded in sync, their eyes hard as they shared a look at what was going to be unveiled. Grufgon gave the other goblin a nod, indicating that he should begin. Clearing his throat, Lagnuff turned his attention to the others.

“Nearly fourteen years ago, I was in charge of helping the Potters create their will, should anything happen to them.” There was a moment of silence as the Goblins bowed their heads in respect to the passing of a life. “The two were very thorough in what they wanted to happen to their son, Hadrian Potter, should they be killed in the war. About three days ago, Hadrian Potter arrived to claim his lordship and heirship rings.” One Goblin cleared their throat at that, getting Lagnuff to turn to them. Giving a bow, a Goblin known as Roventh spoke up.

“How was the wizard able to claim such a thing so soon? The earliest I’ve seen someone claim a lordship ring is sixteen.” Lagnuff nodded at the question, understanding the confusion. It wasn’t often something like this happened.

“The wizard is exceptionally bright. From what Hadrian Potter explained, he became of magical maturity during his previous school year. The boy, being only fifteen, was forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament.” There were looks of shock at that, some of which were simply outraged. “He found a loophole in the tournament with his friend. Being that only those of magical maturity can enter and participate, he became an adult the moment he competed in the first task, considering his guardian or magical guardian didn’t pull him from the competition.”

“A clever wizard indeed.” A goblin commented, smirking. Lagnuff smirked back with a nod.

“Which brings us to the problem. When the young man took an inheritance test, it showed him some…disturbing and damaging things,” Lagnuff said, clasping his hands together. “He was unaware of the extended family members he had, having never been told of their relation to him. You see, in the original Will of his parents, they instructed him to be placed in an orphanage, if any of his godparents should be unable to take care of him.” There were looks of confusion and apprehension.

“I was also there on the day of the reading and because of existing circumstances, all but one was able to be there for the reading. That wizard was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” There was a deathly silence, the apprehension growing. “In the reading, it _explicitly_ stated that young Hadrian Potter should _never_ be allowed to live with his mother's sister, in _any_ circumstance. Lily Potter was adamant that her sister would only serve to make her son suffer, for her sister had always called her and any magical beings **_freaks_**.” The look of anger and disgust multiplied at the term. Lagnuff continued.

“Even her husband, James Potter had testified to that during the creation of the will, saying that they were the worst sorts of muggles. The husband of Lily Potter’s sister also called them freaks, often engaging in confrontations with them,” The Goblin paused, looking at the others. “On file, the boy had three Godparents. He has two godfathers, being Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who are mated. His godmother is Narcissa Malfoy. Had anything happened to them, then it was ordered that Hadrian Potter be placed in an orphanage. _However_ ,” He gazed around him. “Even with two of his godparents being alive and capable of raising him, he was sent to Lily Potter’s sister, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore.” The outrage was immediate, many Goblins crying in outrage at the wishes of the dead being ignored.

“That fool! He was the only one at the reading! He would have known to _not_ send Hadrian Potter to those muggles.”

“It only gets worse.” Lagnuff offered with a grimace. “Lord Potter told Albus Dumbledore of the abuse he was dealing with at his muggle relatives, only for the man to ignore him and explain that he had to be there.” There were shocked gasps across the room, even from some of the more stoic Goblins. In their world, children were treasured and sacred, never to be hurt. “And until he took his inheritance test, he was only aware of Sirius Black being his godfather. It’s likely the headmaster of Hogwarts never told him about his other two godparents to simply keep him in an abusive household.” Roventh made a disgusted face at the implications, tapping his claw in agitation.

“I find it odd,” Roventh began, a calculating gleam entering his eyes. “That the Headmaster of Hogwarts was the only one to be at the reading.” A grim look crossed Grufgon's face and for the first time, the head of Gringotts spoke up.

“That’s because it was intentional.” All eyes were on the head goblin. “It was a few days after the Potter’s deaths when the reading of the Will was requested. However, being that Sirius Black had just been arrested for the murder of twelve Muggles and a wizard, the Headmaster implored Gringotts to hold off. That way it would give Remus Lupin, Sirius Blacks mate, time to mourn.” Then he paused, scowling. “The day the Will reading finally came to be was on the day of a full moon.”

“He purposely prolonged the wait so Remus Lupin wouldn’t be able to show up?” Goligarth breathed, shakily clutching the table. “What of Narcissa Malfoy?” Grufgon’s scowl deepened as he pulled a packet from his coat, goblin magic protecting the papers as he laid them on the table.

“In custody at the Ministry for questioning regarding her husband and her role with the death eaters.” Grufgon pulled out another paper, flipping it to the side. “While we have always stayed out of the affairs of the political side of the wizards, Lord Potter provided us with some useful information based around the previous war, and we found a corrupt correlation.” There was a picture of many wizards and witches, and with them came background papers.

“Dumbledore created a secret organization to fight the death eaters,” Lagnuff began to explain, taking over for his friend. “While it isn’t as secret these days, at the time it had been very well hidden. That being said,” Lagnuff frowned. “It seems that some of the members of the organization had also been part of the ministry.” Looks of realization were beginning to unfold, many becoming more agitated by the second. “It’s theorized he used the members from his organization to act as informants on when Narcissa Malfoy would be interrogated.”

“Another transgression.” Goligarth mused, thinking off all the wicked wizard had done to purposefully put a child in an abusive home, therefore intentionally ignoring the wishes of the dead.

“There is one more piece of damaging information,” Lagnuff said, pulling out a copy of the will. “While I had been the one to help write the will, I was not the sole executor. Albus Dumbledore had been named executor in making sure young Lord Potter be placed in an orphanage if his godparents were unable to take him.” Roventh narrowed his eyes at that, crossing his arm in thought.

“When he is tried for this, it is likely he will use Remus Lupin being a werewolf as a reason for not leaving young Lord Potter with him,” Many of the Goblins hummed in agreement, despite the anger in their eyes.

“He will also use the fact that the Malfoy’s were associated with the death eaters as a reason.” Another spoke up, making everyone nod in agreement again. Lagnuff spoke up again, needing to make another point. It would be the final one to bring all of their magic together.

“Yes, he will likely use that in defense, but that won’t matter in the end. James and Lily Potter knew of Remus Lupin being a werewolf, and he was still named as a Godfather regardless. The same with Narcissa Malfoy. Even if Lady Malfoy was associated with the Death Eaters, they still trusted her to raise Lord Potter. The Potters told me they explicitly trusted the Malfoys to raise their son, and even if there was room for doubt, the Black Family Curse would have prohibited Lady Malfoy from harming Hadrian Potter. He is of Black blood as well and is family. Despite all of their wishes and preparations, Albus Dumbledore completely disregarded them.” Powerful magic was growing around them, startling to form together as Lagnuff added one more thing. “It’s one thing to disregard the wishes, but Albus Dumbledore also deliberately went out of his way to ensure their wishes were not met.”

A light flashed through the room as the Goblins closed their eyes, the magic cracking as it circled in the air. It lingered until all the goblins finished, finally vanishing in another flash as they all made a clear vow.

“I’ve been instructed by Lord Potter to bring Albus Dumbledore down for disrespecting his parents and Gringotts. Now, we make plans to ensure his humiliation.” Lagnuff nodded to Grufgon, knowing he had more to add.

“And, we will be further investigating The Order of the Phoenix and those who had potentially provided confidential information. The more evidence we find, the more charges Lord Potter, and Gringotts can bring.” Grufgon stated, sensing the end of the meeting drawing near. “If we play this perfectly, not only will the wizard be put on trial for ignoring the wishes of the dead, but he will be put on trial for child negligence in ensuring a child to be placed in an abusive home.” Many of them scowled at the sheer wicked behavior, especially since it was a man in charge of _hundreds_ of children.

“We will need to inform the ministry of the breach of confidentiality. Perhaps we should use someone of neutral leaning?” Roventh supplied, causing Grufgon and Lagnuff to nod in consent.

“One small issue with that is the lack of neutrality.” A Goblin by the name of Falamor added. “While we do stay out of politics, we are hardly blind to what is going on around us. One of our own is a professor at Hogwarts, and he has never been keen on Dumbledore, to begin with. We have another great divide resurging. Those who are either loyal to Dumbledore or fear him, and those who are not.”

“Yes…there is hardly a neutral party these days,” Roventh nodded with a deep frown.

“While that is true, we already have a candidate in mind.” At the curious gazes, Grufgon smirked. “William Weasley is already employed with us and he has connections to the ministry. He will be able to not only inform them, but he has already expressed interest in acting as our representative when needed.” All the other Goblins smirked in return.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore stopped in his tracks as a feeling of sheer cold shot through him, lingering for a moment and sending a deep chill down his old bones.

* * *

“Are you sure you have no interest in teaching next year? If something were to happen to Professor Babbling….” Harry trailed off innocently, making Barty snort.

“As enticing as that sounds, I’d rather not drink Polyjuice potion again for as long as I live.” Chuckling, Harry leaned into the death eater as they read their respected books on the sofa.

“I know…Polyjuice potion is a real pain. At least it smells worse than it tastes I suppose.” Harry amended, unaware of the way Barty was looking at him. Turning a page, he startled when the death eater laughed.

“When did you try Polyjuice potion?” Pausing, Harry grinned a little sheepishly.

“We brewed in my second year to sneak into the Slytherin common room.” He confessed, grinning more at the incredulous look on his friends’ face. “To be fair, I kept being accused of being an evil dark lord because I could talk to snakes. The chamber of secrets was opened, and we thought Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, which is kind of hilarious now considering that I _was_ an heir of Slytherin.” He chuckled slightly. “So, we took the potion and polyjuiced ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle,” Harry added with a grimace.

“Merlin, that’s even worse than being Moody.” Barty winced in sympathy, earning a laugh from the younger wizard.

“It was uncomfortable, but Ron and I managed to get through it. I don’t see how you were able to be Moody for ten months.” Barty simply shrugged.

“I learned to become accustomed to it. The magic eye was handy for a while, too. I made sure to completely damage it before they took it. That sort of artifact would benefit the Order too much. It could see through your cloak, for the most part.”

“I figured. I saw your reaction one night when I was sneaking about. I was a little surprised that you didn’t give me detention for it.” Harry admitted, flipping another page. “Maybe I was always your favorite student?” He teased innocently.

“You did grow on me surprisingly quickly.” The death eater spoke with a small smile on his lips, eyeing Harry through the corner of his eyes. “I was constantly wondering how you ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” Color tinted Harry’s cheeks at that and he shifted a bit to peek up at him.

“Ravenclaw? I’m always told I would have done well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but no one’s ever told me I would make a good Ravenclaw.” The younger wizard laughed softly, still flushed. “Hermione, for sure. Me? I don’t know.”

“Your friend is hardly a Ravenclaw.” He snorted. “She’s very intelligent, yes, but she lacks many other characteristics. I could see her as a Slytherin before a Ravenclaw.” Harry blinked in confusion at that statement, leaning into Barty more.

“Why’s that?” He asked, bookmarking his page.

“I get the sense that she wants to prove herself, like you. From watching how she works and sets goals for herself, there is an obvious level of ambition inside of her. Not all muggleborns eagerly consume the knowledge of our world, but I think it’s clear she wants to stay here. She feels like she has more to prove because of her blood status.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed with a small smile, having had a similar conversation with his friend in the past. “She’s always loved learning, but she changed a lot of her study habits after our run-in with Malfoy in my second year. Ever since then, she started practicing her spells more and more, wanting to show she was just as capable of performing magic.”

“I dread to imagine what the Malfoy brat said to her.” There was a serious look on Barty’s face and Harry hummed.

“He called her a mudblood and told her she had no right to possess magic,” Harry said with a frown, watching the way Barty clenched his fist, a storm brewing behind his brown eyes.

“I can’t say I’m too surprised that he used that slur. Maybe I will come to teach again, just so I can transform the git into a ferret.” Harry let out a laugh at that, a shine returning to his eyes. “Has he used that language with you?”

“No, but I attributed that to the fact I’m a half-blood. If he plans on calling us that slur as well, then he’s going to have to man up and call Blaise Zabini the same thing,” Harry informed with a smirk. “As much as he tries to promote blood purity, he often overlooks the fact that a lot of Slytherins are half-bloods. I don’t know if his sole issue is with muggleborns or not.”

“Knowing the type of man Lucius is, the issue lies with muggleborns. From a young age, the Malfoy family heir is taught by the head of the house to respect blood purity. Abraxas Malfoy was very stern with Lucius, much like how my father was to me.” Feeling the tension, Harry frowned as he listened. “While I’m no fan of Lucius, I can sympathize with some of his childhood. It’s a shame that he never tried to fight the teachings he was taught. Draco still has time to change.”

“What about Narcissa? It’s weird knowing that she’s also my godmother.”

“Narcissa is a wonderful woman. She might be part of the most ancient and most noble house of Black, but she was never the extreme like Bellatrix and some of the others.” Barty smirked as he thought of his friend. “She loves children more than anything. I remember when she first announced her pregnancy. I had never seen her so happy.” He then sighed. “And as much as a git her husband is, they are devoted to each other.” Harry smiled a bit, reopening his book as he made himself comfortable against Barty again, oblivious to the slight flush.

“It’s a shame that Dumbledore stopped me from living with her. I didn’t have any love growing up until I came to Hogwarts. She sounds like she would have been an amazing mum.” Barty hummed, letting his hand card through Harry’s hair absentmindedly, smirking at the pleased sigh.

“I would have rather you been with her as well. Those monsters you were placed with…” He trailed off, still slowly stroking the raven hair. He only stopped when Winky popped in, bowing her head, and doing a small curtsey with her new uniform.

“Lord Crouch and Lord Potter be having a visitor.” Harry huffed in slight dismay as Barty stopped playing with his hair, not wanting to move yet.

“Thank you, Winky. Please send them here.” Barty answered, missing the warmth when Harry gradually pulled away from his side to look more presentable. With the knowledge that only a select group of people knew of his whereabouts, it meant that their visitor had information for them.

It wasn’t long before a man who looked to be a few years older than Barty walked in, carrying a stack of important documents. Harry rose an eyebrow but smirked when emerald eyes met amber, the link they shared immediately flaring. If it weren’t for the link they shared, Harry would have never guessed it was Tom.

“You didn’t mention popping by today,” Harry commented, sensing Barty’s confusion.

“Impromptu meetings can serve a purpose, little snake.” Harry snorted at the nickname, a small smile forming at the familiarity it provided. There was no denying he derived pleasure from a simple, yet, endearing name. Besides Sirius calling him feathers, he never had a nickname growing up. Unaware that he was still smiling, he felt Barty move closer to him, their arms pressed against each other.

**: You must be blocking your magic, otherwise, he would have figured it was you already.:** Harry commented, earning a small smirk from the man.

**: I think he’s beginning to understand now. I suppose my new face confused him.:** Tom answered in return, watching as realization dawned.

“My lord!” Barty moved to stand up and bow but was stopped by the man raising a hand.

“I’m in your estate, Crouch. There’s no need to bow to me here.” He swiftly informed, lowering his hand. “I’ve come to personally inform you of the plans for the ministry.” Tom sat in an opposite chair, smirking. “As you can see, my appearance has already started to change. In this new body I will be going by the name of Octavian Alexander Sayre, and thanks to Lucius, I am already growing in popularity among Wizengamot.” Harry held back a snort at the name, knowing full well where the inspiration came from.

The Dark Lord passed the papers ahead, handing the copies to Barty and Harry.

“I fully intend to claim you as my heir publicly at the next Wizengamot.” Tom informed, “Which happened to be a day of voting.” Barty’s eyes lit up at that and the death eater sat straighter.

“Oh…” Harry realized, his own eyes lighting up. “Is that why you asked for those memories of Sirius the other day?” Voldemort smirked and gave a nod.

“Yes. I intend to pass a vote to give those captured in the first war a real trial. Amelia Bones is already starting to side with a majority of my points in the meetings, and it won’t be hard to sway her. She knows the minister is inept and is actively siding against him in the meetings,” His smirk was practically contagious.

“Once they’re confronted at the fact that many were placed in Azkaban without a trial, they’ll be forced to open their eyes and see the corruption around them…” Harry trailed off. “I’d like to…help with that.” He admitted. “To make a statement to the public as well. I think it’s time they realized how unjust their system is.”

“You realize that Dumbledore will know you no longer align yourself with him?” Harry sighed and nodded.

“I do. I care about clearing Sirius and Barty’s names more.” The raven-haired wizard stated, smiling when Barty brushed their hands together. “And it’s time for them to know about the order…well, the Goblins are working on that too.”

“Oh?” Tom was unaware of this tidbit, as was Barty.

“Lagnuff and Grufgon contacted me today. They’re planning on informing the ministry of the order and the leaked confidential information from the members.” Harry explained. “Then they plan on revoking his order of Merlin. They already removed his status as chief warlock.” Harry felt the delight coming from Tom’s end of their family link.

“I wondered how that came to be. He only holds two seats, and they’re not very powerful ones. Most of his votes tend to be useless.”

“Merlin, I can’t wait to see his reaction when you reveal me to be your heir.” Harry chuckled, already imagining the flabbergasted look on the headmaster's face and the fact the man couldn’t question it made it all the sweeter.

“Which reminds me,” Tom pulled a ring from his pocket, placing it on Harry’s palm. “This is the Gaunt ring. It’s the heirship ring for the Slytherin house as well. The Lordship is this,” He motioned towards the necklace clasped around his neck.

“Thank you,” Harry flushed, putting it on next to the Gryffindor one as the magic formed between the two. “I have the memories that you requested as well,” He waved his hand, the two vials appearing. Tom looked impressed as he accepted the vials, noting the wandless magic with surprise. “What?” Harry asked, seeing, and feeling the surprise. Barty chuckled.

“Wandless magic,” He informed, making Harry snort at the reminder.

“Right. I forget that it’s not that common, especially for someone still in Hogwarts.” He looked at the papers again. “What day will the voting be?”

“Next Friday. I’ll pick you up then,” The Dark Lord announced, standing up to take his leave. “I presume you have the needed robes?”

“Yep! Barty bought them for me,” Nodding in approval, the Dark Lord vanished, causing Barty to sigh softly before pulling Harry into a hug.

“You don’t need to make yourself a notable enemy to Dumbledore because of me,” Barty mumbled softly, pulling the younger wizard closer to his chest.

“It’s not just you, it’s also for Sirius….but mostly for you,” He admitted with a flush, wrapping his arms around the death eater as he returned the hug. “You and Sirius were both innocent and none of you were given a fair trial. Just because Bellatrix admitted to torturing them didn’t mean you did….” He clung tighter to him. “I hate your father for ignoring your plea. If you hadn’t killed him…” Harry trailed off again, flushing when Barty ran a hand through his hair again. “You deserve to walk down Diagon Alley without wearing a glamour, and you deserve to live your life without being held back.”

“With you and the Dark Lord, it will come to be.” The Death Eater smiled at the optimism that Harry and his lord provided.

* * *

“Merin…” Seraphina Nott breathed out, along with Kingston Longbottom as they looked at the two seats before them.

“What is it?” Someone asked, looking around. Their eyes widened soon enough at what they saw before them.

“I haven’t seen these seats in such a long time.” Kingston Longbottom walked over, gazing at the seats with awe. “It seems like the Gryffindor and Peverell seats have returned to us.”

Dumbledore could only stare at the new seats with a newfound feeling of dread.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one, but it has quite a bit going on in it. I hope you all like it! The Goblins will eventually make another appearance.

“Lord Sayre,” Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the voice, the man slowly turned around and offered a polite smile to the dunderhead that was the minister for magic. Hobbling up beside him was a toad-like woman wearing a ghastly shade of pink. One could wonder who had the worse taste in fashion; her or Dumbledore.

“Minster, secretary.” Octavian provided a nod, sadly giving the duo his attention. “What can I do for you?” Ever since creating his alias and claiming his seats, the two had yet to leave him alone and stop sucking up to him. They were the same way with Lucius and a few of the other wizards that held powerful seats. He understood why Lucius sided with the man, though. He was easy to subdue and control.

“It seems we will be having an impromptu meeting at noon,” The minister informed, looking rather surprised by the turn of events. Octavian rose an eyebrow at the news, trying to stop himself from grimacing as Secretary Umbridge spoke up, her voice sickeningly sweet.

“It has something to do with the Goblin nation, apparently. Such vile creatures. One can only wonder what _their_ kind want with Wizengamot.” She had her nose turned up and the mere mention of the Goblins. Again, Octavian had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Whatever it entails must be of importance,” Octavian reminded the horrid women, making sure to keep his tone neutral. “It’s not often that Goblins involve themselves with the affairs of our kind.” Before she had a chance to respond, Fudge cut her off with a nod.

“Precisely my thoughts, Octavian. The last time they bothered coming to Wizengamot was to deal with an issue of line theft, and even then, they had not made too much of a fuss. That was years ago.” The Minister informed, crossing his arms in thought. “They are sending a representative, however. William Arthur Weasley has taken the role of speaking for them.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Umbridge commented, making a face that resembled someone eating a lemon sherbet. “I don’t know if I could handle the stench of those creatures. They have no place here.” Again, Octavian felt the urge to crucio her for the lack of respect she had for the Goblins. “It’s bad enough we have to deal with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter spreading lies of the Dark Lord returning,” Holding back a smirk, Octavian hummed.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge Lord Potter,” Octavian commented, making the two ministry officials look to him in surprise. “We all know how manipulative Dumbledore can be. I wouldn’t put it past the headmaster to pressure Lord Potter into saying those things. He has control over Hogwarts and from what many associates have told me, often expresses favoritism for Harry Potter.”

“Hmmm, yes.” Fudge admitted with a nod, looking thoughtful. “The boy is only fifteen and many teenagers at that age can be impressionable. Perhaps Dumbledore is convincing him to spread those lies.” Umbridge was bristling, looking like a toad that was about to explode as she opened her mouth.

“Even if that is the case, the brat shouldn’t be saying such things! Dumbledore or not, he is fully capable of making conscious decisions on whether it is okay to lie or not,” Holding his magic at bay, he cleared his throat and looked at the secretary for a moment, before giving his attention to the minister.

“The rumors of the Dark Lord’s return aside, there is something else that must be addressed regarding Dumbledore.” Octavian began, folding his hands together. “I find it odd that he was stripped of his title of chief warlock without too much of a fuss,” The Minster snorted.

“Lord Sayre, surely you can’t be complaining of the action? I thought for sure that you would have approved of the change.” Raising an eyebrow and allowing a small smirk to form, he nodded his head.

“Oh no. I very much appreciate the fact that he no longer holds that title, but I merely find it off that the Goblins are getting involved when something of that caliber happened not too long ago. Perhaps it’s a coincidence, but…” He trailed off, setting the doubts in their minds.

“You do raise an alarming point,” Fudge couldn’t help but agree, a frown on his face and a dazed look in his eyes. “It _is_ strange that Dumbledore lost his title of chief warlock mere weeks ago, and now the Goblins are calling an impromptu meeting.” He frowned more. “No one was informed as to why he lost the title either, not even me.”

“Which is simply outrageous! He is the Minster. He should have been notified as to why Albus lost his title!” Umbridge huffed, her round face becoming pink as her anger became known. “If he did something unjust, everyone should know instead of it being hidden,” While he loathed the women, she did raise a valid argument. What was the point in making people doubt Dumbledore if they were left in the dark?

“I agree,” He barely withheld a wince as she seemed to preen at his acknowledgment of her point. “Perhaps the answer will come to light in today's meeting. Say what you will about the Goblins,” He gave her a pointed look at that. “But they are very insightful and meticulous creatures. If they had something to do with it, they will ensure that Dumbledore is humiliated.” It was amusing watching her flush and flounder for an argument, but the Minster swopped in.

“Octavian is correct, Delores. If the Goblins _are_ behind Dumbledore losing his title, they will ensure he feels the most shame he can. Shaming is a huge part of their culture, and it certainly holds merits.” The Minster pacified his secretary, sending a look of apology to Octavian. Despite being a bumbling idiot, Fudge knew well enough to give the Goblins respect when due. They were intelligent and clever creatures after all. “I have another meeting to get to before noon, Lord Sayre. We will see you then,” The Minster offered a farewell as he and his secretary walked off, leaving a smirking wizard.

 _Did the Goblins say when they would be revoking the order of Merlin?_ Tom waited for a response, forcing his smirk to not widen when Harry replied.

 _No. They mentioned it should be soon, though. I take it they’re planning on doing it today?_ He could feel the excitement through their bond and gave a hum in response.

_It appears so. They’re using William Arthur Weasley as their representative. What can you tell me about him?_

_Oh!_ Tom felt even more excitement at the mention of the name. _Bill is the oldest child of the Weasley family. He’s a curse-breaker employed by Gringotts and he’s typically stationed in Egypt. He doesn’t hold Dumbledore very highly. The headmaster tried to convince him to join the Aurors and the Order instead of following his passion. I don’t think he ever told his parents about the meddling from Dumbledore._

 _I see._ Tom had a frown on his face as he walked into the law department, heading into his office that had been provided once he showed his credentials and certificates of being a lawyer. Thankfully, he had studied law all throughout his life, but the credentials were thanks to the Goblins. _Do you think this will cause a rift between the Weasleys?_ It was silent on the other end as his heir pondered for a moment, eventually speaking back up.

 _No, I don’t think it will._ _If anything, it will give the final push for the Weasley’s to leave the Order. From what the twins have told me, their parents have been thinking about leaving for a while now. Their trust in Dumbledore has been wavering ever since my first year. At least, that’s what Fred and George told me._ Tom once more hummed, sitting at his desk and glancing at a few papers that had been provided by the Goblins and the archives of the ministry. _They’re not the only ones either. I know for sure that my godfathers have plans on leaving the order the first chance they get. I think they're waiting on me._

_Ah. They still believe that you align yourself with Dumbledore. I will admit that you have done an exceptional job of keeping your true alliances hidden for the most part. For someone who has doubted Dumbledore for a long time, you have yet to make him suspicious of you._

_Well, I had a little bit of help along the way. One of my godfathers, Remus Lupin, helped me master Occlumency when I was in my third year, so even if he is doubting me, there is no way for him to sneak into my mind and find out._ He could practically hear Harry laughing at the fact that he was making Dumbledore’s life harder. It took him a minute to realize what the younger wizard had said and was gasping.

 _Wait. Do you mean to tell me that at the age of fourteen, you mastered Occlumency?_ Again, he could swear that Harry was laughing. _How much else is there that we don’t know about you or your abilities?_

 _Um, not much?_ Harry tried to supply, but it came off as embarrassment. _I mean, there are a few things that Barty doesn’t know either. I can use parselmagic? But you can too, so it’s not that big of a deal._ Tom snorted, shaking his head to himself.

 _Considering that took me **years** to master, it is a big deal. _He teased his heir, smirking when he heard a huff coming from the other end.

 _I’m also an Animagus, but that isn’t too uncommon. Barty doesn’t know that yet, though. I plan on surprising him with that knowledge later._ Tom once more shook his head when he felt the playfulness coming from the other. _I hope we can finally exonerate him and Sirius soon. I hate that they have to stay hidden all because the system fucked them over._

 _Language._ Tom immediately scolded. _But you are sadly correct. Those who had been in charge of ensuring the system remained just ended up being corrupt. Lucky for us, that will change in time._

They eventually ended their conversation and Tom focused back on the papers provided on his desk. He looked through them, pausing as he read a note that was from Lagnuff and Grufgon. As soon as he finished reading it, there was a dark smirk on his face as his eyes lit up.

“Noon can’t come soon enough,” He mumbled to himself, looking to the clock with a sigh.

All of Wizengamot took to their respected seats, many of them looking downright confused. To Lucius’ right was Lord Parkinson, who had a scowl on his aristocratic features. “Lucius, have you any idea as to why we were called here today? The next meeting isn’t supposed to be until this coming Friday.”

“If I knew, Philippos, I would tell you. I’m at a loss myself as to why we were called here today,” The blond admitted, meeting Octavian’s eye from across the room. He gave a small nod to the man, before turning his attention to the sound of a soft voice.

“Secretary Umbridge certainly looks upset at this predicament.” Anthea Greengrass spoke, causing Lucius to hold back a grin. “More so than usual.” She added as an afterthought, causing Lucius to break character and chuckle.

“Then the events will be worth it today. It’s a shock to me how she managed to get sorted into the Slytherin house.” Lucius stated offhandedly, flicking some invisible lint from his robes. “Ill-tempered people often find themselves in Gryffindor.”

“I agree with you on that, Lucius,” Anthea declared with a sigh. “One who becomes worked up easily also shouldn’t pursue a career in politics.” There weren’t many members of Wizengamot who enjoyed being in Umbridge’s presence, but they had learned to tune her out as the months went by.

“How odd,” Kingston Longbottom said after a moment, noticing something that was sticking out. “We appear to have everyone here…except for Lord Dumbledore.” That caught Lucius’ attention and the blond wizard did a subtle scan of the room, only to find that Dumbledore was indeed missing. “And I am for certain that the letter insisted that everyone needed to show up.”

Before Lucius could question what was truly going on, there was a magical breeze in the air that made his heartbeat pick up. He wasn’t sure how to label the emotions he was feeling, and if the reaction of the others in the room were anything to go by, they were just as confused.

All except Octavian, of course.

The breeze picked up for a moment, eventually stopping when there was a flash of light and Albus Dumbledore was seated at the bottom of the room. It was where the people sat if they were on trial, but again, Lucius was at a loss. The Minister was in his usual spot and there was no judge to decide what happened with Dumbledore.

Sparing a glance at his Lord, he wasn’t surprised to see a blank look on the man's face. Octavian rarely allowed himself to show his emotions in public, especially if it involved Dumbledore. Then again, the man couldn’t afford to have his public opinion known too soon. There were still too many fanatical light supporters in Wizengamot, and as someone new, he had to keep a neutral ground for now.

And speaking of Dumbledore…

The old man looked his age for once. There was no twinkle in those eyes and the man was more pale than usual. He almost looked resigned. Almost.

“Ah, Minister. Can you tell me what this is about?” Dumbledore had a curious look on his face, trying to paint a picture of an innocent grandfather. Lucius would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t in public.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Lord Dumbledore.” Fudge answered in return, sounding just as confused as Dumbledore looked. “We have one more person on the way. He should be here-“

Lucius nearly did a double-take when he watched none other than William (Bill) Weasley walk into the room, a serious look on his face as he took the stand.

“Minister.” The young man gave a nod as he laid a file on the table. “If it is alright with you, I would like to go ahead and start with the proceeding.”

“As you wish, Heir Weasley.” The man responded, giving him a wave of acknowledgment. Taking the cue, William Weasley turned to face the members of Wizengamot.

“I am here as a representative of the Goblin Nation,” He began, ignoring the way Umbridge seemed to shudder. “And as such, it is my job to inform you of the transgressions of Albus Dumbledore. As a representative, I only speak for them and do not take part in the magical ritual they have performed.” He slowly turned to look at Dumbledore, who for once, was thoroughly confused at what was going on. “As these transgressions were committed at Gringotts, Albus Dumbledore has already been found guilty in their courts and by Goblin Law.”

“He’s not a Goblin! They can’t do that-“ It was one of his supporters, but she was quickly silenced by a mysterious force.

“And as the treaty between the Goblins and Wizard goes, they have the ability to enact the punishment as they deem fit.” William carried on, ignoring the protest from the light side.

“Bill, my boy,” Dumbledore looked like a disappointed grandfather, his arms crossed. “Surely this is a mistake? What rights do the Goblins have over a wizard? Surely their laws should not affect us?” Bill merely rose an eyebrow.

“Usually, that is true.” The eldest Weasley admitted, openly staring daggers into Dumbledore. “However, as everyone knows, our laws become forfeit the moment we step into Gringotts. When we are in the confines of their domain, we must answer to _their_ laws. Being that the charges against you took place at Gringotts, they are well within their rights to find you guilty. This has been into effect the moment our ancestors forged a treaty with them. ” Dumbledore opened his mouth, but the Minister was quick to the draw, wanting to know what was going on.

“May we ask what grounds Lord Dumbledore is being,” The Minster paused and backtracked for a moment. “ _Has_ been tried on?” He corrected. Many of the other witches and wizards expressed their agreement, and Bill held up a hand to silence them.

“Of course. I was just about to state his reasons for being in this predicament. While I can’t go into specifics or names of the _victims_ , I am at liberty to state that Lord Dumbledore has directly, and intentionally went against the wishes of the dead.” That statement had an immediate effect, and even those on the light side had gone silent, looking at Dumbledore in shock. The Old man sputtered for a moment, looking distraught.

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding! I would never-“ He was silenced by the magical wind that surrounded him, angrily swirling in the air.

“As the evidence has been looked through _thoroughly_ by all the Goblins in the United Kingdom,” Bill began, sending a look to Dumbledore that suggested he keep his mouth shut. “They have _all_ come to the conclusion that these actions were deliberate after the testimony of a partial executor, who helped create the will,” The ginger merely glanced at Dumbledore, holding back a sigh. “stated that Lord Dumbledore was the other executor in ensuring their wishes be met,”

Lucius couldn’t help but lean forward, clasping his hands together as he became more invested in the situation Dumbledore had found himself in. “They performed a cleansing ritual and looking through their liluqux vaults,” There were a number of gasps that echoed around the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and fading into the magical air surrounding them. Even Umbridge looked disturbed at that, her face scrunching up unpleasantly as she peered down at Dumbledore in disdain. “The Liliqux vaults only confirmed their suspicions of his guilt,”

None of the light sides was arguing for Dumbledore now, all of them looking down at him with somber looks of resignation, some of them shaking their head in betrayal.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond to the allegations that were against him, but the wind once more picked up and silenced him.

“How do the Goblins intend on punishing him, Heir Weasley?” The Minister inquired after getting over his shock. Umbridge perked up like a cat and straightened, her excitement being mirrored by many of the other members in Wizengamot.

“For one, they have already revoked his status as Chief warlock and supreme mugwump,” Bill replied, glancing to where Amelia Bones was seated, who had been assigned the position of Chief Warlock as soon as Dumbledore had been demoted. “And for today,” Bill had to resist the urge to not grin like a Cheshire cat, the sensation of the revenge being all too sweet. “Their magic will officially revoke his First-Class Order of Merlin,” Again, the number of gasps that went through the room was amplified due to the intense silence.

There was a flash of light and swirling magic that crackling in the air, creating a miniature storm over Dumbledore as the man was engulfed for the briefest of seconds. Almost as soon as he was engulfed, he was tossed out, and along with him was a medal that was left hovering in the middle of the room.

It shined brightly for a few moments, the star-like quality of the medal a stark contrast to the elderly man beneath it. Slowly, the beautiful medal started to dim and rust, corroding to the point that it eventually turned into dust before vanishing into the magical wind that carried it away. No one dared utter a single sound, afraid to say anything. Many of the normally stoic purebloods were left gapping, their eyes wide as they looked at Dumbledore’s ashen face. 

The silence carried on for a few moments before the minster cleared his throat awkwardly, signaling for the continuation. Bill gave a nod and turned his complete attention to Dumbledore.

“As the Goblins have instructed me to inform you, Lord Dumbledore, they are not done yet. They have plans for another trial in the coming months, and this one will involve all of Wizengamot.” Bill warned him, enjoying the terror that was shining in the elder man’s eyes instead of his annoying twinkle. “You are free to go.” He then turned his attention to Wizengamot and offered a courtesy nod. “Dismissed.” The ginger informed, starting to make his way to the Minister and Umbridge.

“Wait, my boy. Bill-“ Dumbledore was trying to grab him, but the young man ignored him and continued making his way, eventually losing Dumbledore in the crowd of Wizengamot members that surrounded the once chief warlock, questioning him.

Fudge was talking to Octavian and Lucius when Bill reached them, sighing softly.

“Minister. Lord Sayre, Lord Malfoy,” He greeted the powerful wizards, clutching onto the papers that the Goblins had given him.

“Ah, Heir Weasley.” Fudge walked to the young man and put a hand on his shoulder, patting it. “I must say, you did a remarkable job today, young man. I don’t think anyone could have done it better,” Octavian gave a nod, expressing his agreement.

“Thank you, sir. I’m here to request your presence, as well as Lord Octavian and Lord Malfoy. There is some incriminating evidence you need to be aware of in the next trial.” Bill confesses, making the Minster frown a bit.

“How incriminating?” The man questioned, looking a little worried for once. Bill glanced to ensure that Dumbledore was still busy, which the man thankfully was. Lucius found himself growing more intrigued, the desire to know festering inside of him. 

“A potential breach in the Ministry.” He informed the three men, watching as the Minister paled and swallowed hard. “In the past, and currently,” He added after a few seconds. Fudge stood tall as he sighed.

“How does a meeting after lunch sound?” Fudge suggested, face somber.

* * *

“Barty!” Harry excitedly grabbed the death eater’s arm later that day, looking at the afternoon edition of the Golden Horn. “Dumbledore officially had his order of Merlin revoked today!” He passed the paper into excited hands, grinning as Barty gave a delighted laugh.

“Merlin, they got a great picture of him.” On the cover was Dumbledore’s shocked face as he gazed up at the corroded version of the Order of Merlin.

“I don’t know if I like the picture or the title more,” Harry admitted.

 **_Not all that glitters is gold:_ ** _How ‘corroded’ is Albus Dumbledore?_

Barty snorted at the title, humming his approval. “A fitting title,” He agreed, placing the paper on the table. “What a shame we couldn’t see it for ourselves,”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Tom’s planning on letting us watch the entire thing once he finds the time to share the memories,” The younger wizard stated with a pleased smirk, reopening his ritualistic runes book that Barty had given him. “He’ll probably give them to us this Friday.” He realized, tapping on his chin thoughtfully. “After he reveals me to be his ward,” It was clear that the green-eyed wizard was more than excited for the day.

“Your birthday is also coming up in three weeks,” Barty commented offhandedly, making Harry falter for a moment.

“Oh yeah. I suppose it is.” He agreed, only now realizing how close it was. “I had no idea it was this close until you mentioned it,” Harry shrugged. “It’s was never a pleasant time for me growing up,” He admitted.

Barty faced him, a frown on his face. “How bad did they make it?” He asked, placing his forgotten book down. Harry merely shrugged again.

“Granted, it could have been worse considering the other days, but they mostly used their words instead of their fist on my birthday. One of the worst I can remember is my Aunt telling me I should have died with my parents, that way I would be with freaks again,” He sighed. “Or last year, when my uncle said that I was a disease to the entire world and should have never been born, that way I wouldn’t have the chance to infect anyone. I almost started to believe him at that point-“

He’s surprised to feel arms immediately wrap around him and pull him into a sturdy chest.

“I swear to Gaia and Merlin that I’m going to fucking murder them,” Barty seethed, pulling him closer.

“If you do, I’d like to watch or even join in,” Harry teased, offering a reassuring smile. “I hope your birthdays were better?” He questioned, reciprocating the embrace.

“My mother would always go overboard.” Barty chuckled a bit, looking nostalgic. “She’d bake the biggest cake and spoil me all day.” He admitted with a fond smile. “They were generally great birthdays until I turned a teenager. That’s when my father became adamant about me following in his footsteps. He would corner me at the end of the day and shove me into his study, degrading me for being so close to my mother and not being a good enough son. I know what you mean about the words being worse sometimes. My last birthday before Azkaban had him telling me he wished he never had such a pansy as a son, and that he wished there was a way to get rid of me.”

Harry tightened his embrace, scowling to himself.

“He was a bloody bastard.” He huffed. “He never realized how great you are.” The younger wizard said. “I’m sure you can’t wait to denounce him the moment you’re able.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Barty laughed bitterly. “I can’t wait to see Wizengamot reaction at knowing he not only continuously performed the imperious curse on me but that he intentionally placed people into Azkaban without giving them a trial.” He took a breath and ruffled Harry’s soft, unruly hair. “I did get off topic though, about your birthday I mean.” He confessed. “I’d like to know if there’s anything you want.” Harry flushed at the change in topic, which was now once more about his birthday.

“Uh, I don’t know? I mean, I’ve got all I could ask for, honestly.” The teenager confessed, flushing in embarrassment. “I suppose there is one thing I wouldn’t mind.” He admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“One of your robes,” Harry stated, causing the death eater to pause. “Maybe an extra one of your death eater robes, or your winter robes?” He mumbled.

“Is there a reason you want one of my robes?” Barty asked, fighting off his rising flush.

“For one, they’re really comfortable. I know you’ve been putting them on me when I fall asleep on the sofa or chair.” Harry stated. “And since you won’t be around when I’m at Hogwarts, I’d like to have something to keep me warm when I fall asleep in professor Binns class.” Snorting at the joke, he ruffled Harry’s hair again.

“I could just give you two pairs. Why not a winter one and one of my death eater ones? As much as I’d love to see their reaction to you wearing death eater robes in Binn’s class, I don’t think it’ll be a pleasant experience if they find out you have a pair of death eater robes.” Chuckling, Harry nodded.

“Fair point. It’s not my fault you and your robes are comfortable.” He teased, leaning into the warm body that eagerly kept him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering about the liluqux vaults, those are the Goblin's version of a pensive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College and work were really busy, but I was finally able to sit down and write another chapter for this story. I want to go ahead and apologize if it seems rushed. There is a lot going on in this chapter, and it is really dialogue-heavy.
> 
> This chapter takes place before the Wizengmont meeting. I was originally going to include all of it, but I soon realized that this chapter would be entirely too long if I did that. So instead, we have a Harry and Octavian (Tom) centered chapter where they talk and Harry learns more about what Octavian's (Tom's) ambitions are.

“Does this look alright?” Harry came into the main parlor, running a hand through his hair self-consciously and seeking Barty’s approval. The older wizard looked up from the newspaper and hummed, giving a nod as he stood up.

“It looks perfect. They might not even recognize you at first.” Barty walked over to where Harry was standing, looking over the outfit with a sharp eye. “Are you nervous?” He asked, gently laying a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder to offer a gentle squeeze.

“As much as I don’t want to be, I am,” Harry admitted with a shaky sigh, running a hand through his hair again. “I’m worried that they won’t take this news well and everything will backfire somehow,” Harry spoke softly, biting his lips hard. “I’m worried that Dumbledore has a card up his sleeve and can send me back to the Dursleys-“

“Hey,” Barty cut him off, looking into the emerald eyes with his own chocolate ones. “The Dark Lord would never let that happen for one thing, and the truth is Dumbledore has no power over you legally. He can try to do anything he wants, but it will ultimately fail. Even questing your relations to someone like that will garner negative reactions from the entire Wizengamot. He’s already on thin ice as it is.”

Barty was quiet for a moment, his eyes scanning over Harry’s face as he spoke up again. “And even if he tried to do something, I would put a stop to it if I had to. I’m not letting you be shipped to the Dursleys even if it means exposing myself to the wizarding world before it’s my time.” He reached down to gently stroke the raven locks, smiling slightly when Harry relaxed into his touch.

“I…thank you,” Harry mumbled, unable to look away for a moment, his anxiety finally starting to calm down at the honest words, and soothing touch.

“…I want to go ahead and give you something,” Barty mumbled, pulling away and summoning a box. “I want you to have this in case you’re nervous during the meeting. Think of it as one of your early birthday presents.”

With curious eyes and a racing heart, Harry gingerly opening the box and immediately lit up, warmth flowing through his body as he took out the offered robe.

It was the same one that Barty would gently lay over him when he fell asleep on the sofa.

“Barty…” Harry breathed out, tears filling his eyes at the offered present. It was something he wasn’t used to receiving and the gift took all of the air out of him in seconds. “Thank you…” He put on the offered robe and couldn’t stop from snuggling into it, unconsciously relaxing even further.

The death eater couldn’t speak as he watched the display, his chest flaring with warmth. His long fingers gently rubbed away the few stray tears that fell from Harry’s eyes, his heart lurching at the reason those tears had been there in the first place.

“This means so much to me,” Harry admitted, biting his lips. “I haven’t had many presents growing up, and this means so much to me…thank you.” He wrapped his arms around the taller wizard, smiling when arms wrapped around him in return.

“You don’t need to thank me, Harry. You deserved it…those monsters you lived with didn’t deserve to have you in their lives.” The death eater growled out, hugging him tighter. “I can’t wait until I finally get ahold of them and make them pay for everything they’ve put you through. No one deserves to go through that.” Barty mumbled, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

“There’s another gift I want to give you,” Barty said with a slight smile, summoning another box that held a level of power to it that Harry immediately noticed.

“You didn’t have to-“ The younger wizard spoke up, surprised at the fact that he had another present from his friend. It wasn’t often that he received a single gift, let alone two.

“Oh, just wait until your actual birthday. You’re still getting presents on that day too, Harry.” Barty smirked at the obvious flush on his friend's face, his brown eyes sparkling as the box was finally opened.

Inside lay a similar pendant to the one Harry had originally received the day he left Hogwarts. It carried the same magic from before that put him at ease. Carefully, he touched the serpentine pedant and shivered at the familiar wave of magic that washed over his body. The pendant was cold against his fingertips, but there was a warmth that pulsed from beneath it.

“It’s similar to the one from before, but this one is a little more powerful. It serves as a means of communication between us.” Barty pulled out his own pendant, putting it around his neck. “Do you feel my magic from yours?”

“Yeah..” Harry breathed out in awe, biting his lips at the sensation that he now recognized as Barty’s calming magic. “Can you also feel my magic? How does it work?”

“I was able to use your wand as a conduit for the rune spell I used. The magic from your side is inscribed into mine, while mine is inscribed into yours. Magic feeds off our emotions, so the pendant will react accordingly.” Barty focused on his magic and sent a wave of soothing emotions to the other and Harry flushed at the feeling. “This way you can always feel my magic if you’re having a hard time.”

Harry couldn’t think of what to say, his heart racing a mile a minute at the thoughtful gift. It reminded him of the first time Mrs. Weasley sewed him a sweater with his initial on it, signaling their love of him. This was the same level of thoughtfulness, and it took his breath away, leaving him raw and open, gratitude and so much more coursing through every nerve in his body.

Barty let out a grunt of surprise when he was basically tackled into a hug that had him stumble a bit. He regained his balance and kept his arms wrapped around the younger, swallowing hard when he felt the shaking.

“Barty, thank you so much. I…I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I’ve never had something so thoughtful like this before.” Harry admitted, trying to hold back his tears as he tightened his hold, desperately keeping the tears at bay.

“You’re welcome, Harry.” Barty managed to get out, his heart-breaking for the wizard against his chest. Steadying his hands, he placed the chain around his friend's neck and closed his eyes, taking the time to appreciate the moment.

“It’ll warm up the closer I am, and it’ll vibrate if either one of us is in danger,” Barty explained, letting his hand stroke the raven hair and toy with the locks. “I want you to wear it whenever you’re alone. The dark lord will always protect you, but when you’re by yourself…” Harry felt himself smile at the protective tone and nodded, the tears that had threatened to escape finally drying.

“I’ll keep it on whenever I can, I promise. The same goes for you, Barty. I..I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” Harry admitted, starting to pull away to look at the death eater. “Please.”

“I’ll keep it on too. It’s a communication pendant for a reason.” Barty touched the silver snake, and Harry nearly gasped when he felt a pulse emanate from his own snake, the warmth like a beacon. “That way we both can know we’re safe.”

Barty flushed when arms wrapped around him for the third time that day, but he didn’t hesitate to return the embrace as he smiled to himself, giving an almost inaudible sigh of pleasure.

“Lord Sayers be heres!” Winky popped to inform the duo, who reluctantly pulled away from each other to address the loyal house-elf.

“Thank you, Winky.” Barty smiled a bit, glancing to Harry who was putting on a brave face.

“You’ll do great,” He promised, stroking the soft hair again before the two separated, with Harry heading in the opposite direction to greet Tom.

* * *

“You will stand with me the entire time. Don’t think too much of the people staring at you. They will simply be in shock to see you there.”

“That and my name still proceeds me.” Tom snorted at that, glancing at the younger with a small smirk.

“Which will work in our favor, I believe. There are many people who follow Dumbledore for the mere fact that you seem to. Once they discover that you are your own person, they will be quick to pull away from the old man. They will see his flaws more clearly.” Harry bit his lips, looking unsure for a moment.

“And what should I do about Dumbledore? I doubt he will take this very well, and I hate to think what he will do to me at Hogwarts.” Tom paused at that, turning to look more closely at the younger wizard.

“My advice is to be more neutral. Don’t actively go against him too much in the public eye, that way he still believes you to be for the light.” Tom was quick to point out. “We can go against him in private and with those we trust, but I don’t want you to single yourself out.” He admitted.

“I think you should still talk about my return, that way Albus believes you’re still against me and everything I stand for. If he still believes you’re worried about ‘Voldemort’ he won’t bother you too much. The last thing I want is for him to pressure you during your time at Hogwarts.” Tom spoke, looking troubled at the thought.

“He’s always had a habit about doing that, but I’ve gotten used to it. I’ll have to get better, though.” Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Considering you’ve hidden from him for almost two years, I think you’re doing an exceptional job. I was in the same spot you were in my time in Hogwarts, and he was constantly wary of me. I made mistakes in my youth that I’m now ashamed of.”

“Like what?” Harry questioned gently, looking at Tom who had a distant gaze in his eyes.

“I was scared of dying when I was younger. I wanted to gain immortality and never lose that. I also wanted to spread magic back throughout the world since we lost so much thanks to certain laws and regulations that no nothing about the older customs.”

“It was my fear of dying that lead to the creation of items known as Horcruxes. These artifacts are imbued with half of your souls and they come to be once you do the greatest evil; murdering someone without guilt. I went too far and created so many because of that fear. It was what lead to me seeking you out when you were a baby and trying to kill you. I thought you would be on Dumbledore’s side and find a way to completely kill me. I had worked too hard to reach where I was, and I wasn’t going to let myself be destroyed.”

Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked away.

“By splitting my soul so much, it broke my mind. It turned me insane and into a monster that was feared by all of my followers and enemies. It was the opposite of what I had once strived to do. By creating fear among my followers, even they seemed reluctant to go forward and follow me. My path down the dark arts lead me into places I never should have ventured.” As Tom finished speaking, Harry spoke up.

“Barty said that you now agree with the outlawing of certain dark rituals. Is that why?” Harry asked softly, watching as Tom sighed and nodded his head, looking displeased at the answer.

“Sadly. Horcrux’s are the most secret and outlawed of the dark arts for a reason. I don’t wish to bring back all dark magic in the world, only the amount that was wrongfully classified as evil. There is nothing evil about dark magic, only the way it is used.” Harry considered that and nodded eventually, gaining a little more courage as he felt the need to know more rise.

“What can you tell me about Horcruxes? I understand their main function I believe, but I’m still curious about it.” Harry admitted. “You mentioned artifacts. What did you mean by that?”

“When you split your soul, you transfer that piece into an object of your choice. It carries part of your soul and if anything happens to you, you can use that object to bring you back to life.”

“Is that how you were able to return after the killing curse redirected and hit you instead?” Tom nodded, looking proud of the younger wizard.

“Exactly. They grounded the last bit of my soul to this planet. While my body was destroyed, the objects that carried my souls were unharmed.” Suddenly, Harry felt dread flash through him as he remembered his first year at Hogwarts.

_“Ah, there are other ways Voldemort can return.”_

Dumbledore knew. Why else would that comment hold such a weight? The headmaster had a gleam of knowledge in his eyes when he spoke those words, a somber look to him that now made Harry feel more unease than before.

“Tom, how many people know you created them?” Harry asked, looking alarmed as he glanced at the older wizard.

Tom could feel the panic from their bond and frowned, trying to think of the answer.

“Bellatrix knew, as did Lucius. That was all who were aware of what I had done…why?”

“I think Dumbledore knows. In my first year at Hogwarts, he mentioned that you had other ways of returning. I was surprised that you were still alive even though everyone had told me I defeated you. The thing is, Dumbledore didn’t even look surprised that you could return. It was almost like he had expected it.” Harry paused again, biting his lips hard.

“Did you already transfer your souls back into your body? Is that why you aren’t insane anymore?” Harry questioned, feeling more discomfort rise inside of him.

“Yes.” Tom was quick to soothe, smiling a bit. “The moment my wraith left Quirrel’s body, I knew that I needed to do something about my mental state. That’s why I was calm when I emerged from the Cauldron after the ritual.” He explained.

“Tell me, Harry. What do you remember from our first meeting?” The question caught the younger wizard by surprise, and he hummed innocently.

“Which one?” Snorting, Tom smirked.

“Your first year.”

“Well, I remember you being like a parasite,” Harry admitted, frowning in thought. “I also remember that you were kind of unstable. When I talked to you one on one, it was strange to be honest. One moment you were calm, the next, you were furious. The philosopher's stone was also important to you.” Harry remembered, glancing at him. “One of the main things that still stands out was the offer you made me. You said you could bring back my parents if I joined you, that we both could.”

“Ah, yes. I remember that too.” Tom admitted, nearly grimacing at the memory of his outburst when Harry refused him. He had been crazed with anger and it had led to the inevitable destruction of Quirrel’s body and mind in the end.

“I’m curious what would have happened if I had given it to you.” Tom seemed to consider that outcome and shrugged.

“I honestly can’t say what I would have done. As you said, I was unstable, but I think I would have spared you. I would have owed you a life debt and I would need to have repaid it.”

“Life debt? What’s that?” Harry asked and Tom paused, looking to Harry with interest.

“I often forget that you haven’t lived in this world that long. A life debt is something created by magic. If you save someone’s life, magic sees that as a contract that needs to be fulfilled and the other person is required to do something for you to repay it.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of that,” Harry mumbled, biting his lips. “I mean, wouldn’t Aurors or healers have a lot then? They save countless individuals on a daily basis.”

“No. That’s their job. They are required to perform those actions. To explain in a little more detail, life debts are typically between enemies or people who have animosity between them.” That got an eyebrow raise from Harry, who blinked in confusion.

“Enemies? How so?”

“The thing with most life debts, the person needs to go out of their way to save someone in danger. Imagine if I were to save Dumbledore’s life. I hate him more than anything, but if I were to save him from immediately dying, he would need to repay me.” Harry hummed, nodding at the answer.

“That makes a lot of sense now. I guess…” Harry paused, realizing something. “Peter Pettigrew owes me a life debt.” Tom outright laughed, shaking his head.

“Dare I imagine why that is?”

“Uh…Sirius and Remus were going to kill Peter because he betrayed my parents, but I spared him. I told them I wanted him to be sent to the dementors instead. I wanted Sirius to be exonerated for the crimes that Pettigrew had committed.”

“I see….that information actually helps us out. When we pass the law to give them a fair trial, we will do just that. Peter will be the one to go to Azkaban. Because of his life debt to you, he won’t be able to go against your wishes.”

“That’s extremely useful.” Harry realized, biting his lips. “It kind of makes me want to save Dumbledore that way he’s required to repay me.” Tom snorted again and hummed, eyes shining,

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea, but I also want nothing more than for him to suffer.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what else did he do to you?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. Sighing, Tom took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I know it’s hard to imagine, but I didn’t always have plans to be a dark lord. I wanted to be the defense teacher at Hogwarts.” Harry nearly got whiplash from that tidbit.

“Wait, really?” He looked intrigued at that, eyes wide. “You would probably be the best defense teacher to ever teach at Hogwarts…besides Barty of course.” He added. Rolling his eyes, Tom smiled a bit.

“Dumbledore had always been suspicious of me from the moment I stepped into Hogwarts. I’m sure you’ve noticed the offhanded way he treats Slytherins.” Harry flinched, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded.

“Yeah. When I first came to Hogwarts, Hagrid and Ron were both telling me how only evil Wizards had come from that house. It was some of the reason that I ended up not wanting to…” He trailed off, something sickening twisting in his stomach.

“Harry?” Tom asked, immediately feeling the array of emotions through their link.

“Tom, do you think Dumbledore did that on purpose?” Harry finally asked, his words slow and quiet, having never considered this before. “He sent Hagrid to teach me about being a wizard, and Barty told me that it should have been McGonagall…do you think he specifically sent Hagrid because of how he views things?”

“I mean, I know after what happened between you and Hagrid, he formed a negative view of the Slytherins. I wonder if Dumbledore used that to his advantage when he sent Hagrid. In hopes that I wouldn’t get into any other house but Gryffindor. Hagrid wouldn’t shut up about how my parents were both Gryffindors and that evil wizard came from Slytherin.”

“Bloody Merlin,” Tom groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as more damaging information came into light. “Yes. There is no doubt that he did that on purpose.” Tom agreed, making Harry bristle as the younger inhaled.

“I can’t wait for you to kill him once this is all over with. I hate how he tried to use me as a pawn and control every aspect of my life. It’s not fair.” Harry growled, eyes glowing for a moment.

“No, it’s not. That was why I hated him when I was a student there. I hated that he would try to control me despite never actively taking interest in me except for when I was doing something I wasn’t supposed to. He only ever glanced at me because he was afraid of not only the power and intelligence I had, but he was alarmed that I could talk to snakes.”

“Because that’s the one thing he can’t do,” Harry mumbled with a scowl. “He can’t understand what we say when we slip into Parseltongue, so he would keep an eye on you because of that.”

“Precisely. I imagine that’s why he controlled your mother the way he did. He likely told her that talking to snakes was something only evil wizards and witches could do.”

“…I hate him more than anything. “ Harry sighed, feeling another deep frown form on his face. “Not only did he purposefully make me live with abusive people, but he was also controlling my life at Hogwarts.” He sighed, pushing away the migraine that threatened to form at the evidence.

“I know. I wanted nothing more than to leave the orphanage I was in. He said that I had to stay there since there was no other place for me to go.” Harry looked doubtful at that, scowling more.

“Do orphanages not exist in this world? Surely there can’t be only an orphanage in the muggle world?” Harry looked confused as he spoke.

“Oh, they do exist now. Beforehand, no. They started to be built around the seventies when wizards realized that not everyone can be a parent. Children are generally sacred in this culture, but that doesn’t mean abuse and the like are unheard of.” Tom explained. “In some families, there is a bloodline curse that affects them as they get older, and the kids are forced to live in an orphanage.” Tom paused, then spoke up again.

“The Greengrass family is one of the families that suffer from such a curse, as well as our family.” Harry froze at that, looking at Tom in shock.

“Bloodline curse? What does that mean for us?” Harry questioned, looking worried.

“Nothing for us anymore. It only affects our mothers.” Tom admitted. “The Gaunt family has suffered this for generations, it seems. I only became aware when I researched our relationship not long ago. Part of the reason your mother died is because of the curse. It affects the women who have just had children. They all die within five years of giving birth.”

“How did you find the research on that?” Harry asked, growing more fascinated by the curse.

“My mom died not long after she gave birth to me, and her mom died within two years of giving birth to her,” Tom spoke. “I followed the line by looking into the birth and death certificates in the Gaunt Vaults, and your mother’s name was also in there.” He admitted.

“Oh…I had no idea that the vaults would have things like that,” Harry mumbled, biting his lips.

“You still have a lot to learn of this world and the customs. Because you happen to be a lord and heir to many titles, you have more vaults and seats. The vaults in your hands hold more than just money. Most of them hold ancient family heirlooms or books that have been passed down through generations. The Gaunt Vault has an area that holds nothing but books on the dark arts, as well as light spells. The books there are full of family spells and rituals that have long since been lost because of Dumbledore.”

“What about the Slytherin vault? What does that hold?” Smirking, Tom chuckled at the need for knowledge that reminded him of one of his favorite death eaters.

“I think you should take Barty there one day. It holds books on ancient runes and rituals that he would love to read. You will have to translate the pages for him, however. Most items in there are written in parselscript.” Harry looked please at that as he once again lit up.

“Really? That’s so fascinating! Are some of the books in there written by Salazar Slytherin himself?”

“Of course. He has an extensive potion book volume. It was how I found the ritual to bring my body back.” Harry had a light in his eyes as he learned of this.

“I take it you’ve read all of the books in there. You remind me of someone who also absorbs information.” Harry smirked at the way Tom chuckled, the older wizard giving him a nod.

“You are not wrong. I read anything and everything in our family vaults. I grew worried after I regained my mental stability and recalled how lacking Hogwarts was in the subject of books. Besides the restricted section, the school doesn’t hold hardly any books that give a good representation of dark magic, or even rituals for that fact.”

“Yes…Barty told me that in ancient runes, not all of it is light or dark. There are some rituals that use runes for the purpose of bringing protection to the caster and good fortune. Yet, it also gets a bad representation for the sole purpose that blood is needed.” Harry mumbled.

“Blood magic is the most misinformed and misunderstood type of magic,” Tom replied, glancing to Harry. “I will not deny the fact that there are some uses of blood magic that is dangerous and harmful, but it also brings more than that.” He paused. “Take the Notts for example. Their family has a hard time producing children. Helicene Nott used a blood ritual to help her carry a child, and it worked almost immediately. She had failed many times and was starting to lose hope, but when she discovered the ritual, it helped her family carry on their line.”

“I...I had no idea that a blood ritual could do that. What other uses does Blood magic have?” Harry asked.

“It has been known to cure ailments and diseases that should not plague wizards anymore. The Dragon Pox vaccine was created through the use of blood magic in Australia, and since then, there have been no more outbreaks in other countries.” Harry heard the deep sigh that Tom let out and sent him a questioning look.

“Sadly, it’s the United Kingdom that is so far behind from the other magical communities. They have not eradicated the disease here because they have outlawed the use of blood magic. The reason other magical communities are further ahead is that they use blood magic just as often as they use other types of magic. Japan, Egypt, and South America are some of the most powerful and thriving magical civilizations because of this.” Then, Tom sighed deeply. “They also don’t inbreed as much.” Harry tried to stop from laughing, but it came out regardless.

“So, you do agree that it’s a problem?” He teased, making Tom roll his eyes again.

“I never said that it wasn’t a problem. Take a look at the Crabbe and Goyle children. Barty informed me about their lack of magical power and their lack of intelligence.” Smirking at the mention of the older death eater, Harry chuckled.

“And what did he say about Draco Malfoy?” It was amusing to watch as Tom grimaced at the question, his expression slipping from displeasure to annoyance.

“I was informed that the younger Malfoy is a coward who can only strike when other backs are turned.” Grinning, the younger wizard recalled the events that Barty had implied. “I take it you and Draco don’t get along?” Tom inquired, smirking when Harry snorted.

“Understatement, really. It started off before we even made it to Hogwarts. My first impression of Malfoy is where a lot our disagreements were founded I suppose. He reminded me of my cousin, Dudley,” Harry admitted, missing the understating that flashed in Tom’s eyes. “Dudley was a spoiled brat too, but that wasn’t really the issue. It was the way Draco treated other people that reminded me of my cousin. They both looked down and bullied others, and both of them always had a group of people around them to help out.”

“I understand,” Tom spoke softly. “I had a similar issue when I was in Hogwarts.” At the curious look, Tom continued. “The views in the Slytherin house were worse than they are now. With my muggle last-name, it gained the attention of those who believed I shouldn’t have been sorted there in the first place. It was similar to how I was ostracized in the orphanage for being different.”

“I bet they changed their outlook the moment they realized you were a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.” Tom chuckled and nodded, a small smirk on his face.

“They practically groveled at my feet for forgiveness. I think the power might have got to my head back then.” He smirked when Harry laughed again, their conversation soon dying off as they neared their destination. The pair were getting odd looks, especially Harry who just rolled his eyes.

“They’re just as bad as the students at Hogwarts.” Coughing a laugh, Tom’s smirk widened as the by-passers started to openly gawk.

“Part of this is due to the fact that you are in traditional Wizengamot attire despite being under the age of seventeen. It’s not uncommon, but it is rare.” Harry mentally started to refer to Tom as Octavian now, giving a nod to the man.

“Just wait until they realize all the seats I have.”

* * *

“Ah, Lord Sayre and….” The Minister nearly did a doubletake at who was beside him. “Harry Potter? How odd it is to see you here.”

“I’d prefer either Lord Potter or simply Harry, Minister.” Fudge caught sight of the Potter Lordship ring and blinked in shock. Umbridge looked ready to comment, but upon noticing the ring as well, she immediately closed her mouth.

“Oh, of course! My apologies, Lord Potter. I had no idea you had claimed your lordship.” Fudge was quick to apologize. “I admit to being a little surprised by your appearance. We don’t usually have someone so young joining us.” The Minister was looking between the two wizards, his curiosity obvious. Even Umbridge seemed to look interested in why the two were together.

“No doubt. I hear it’s uncommon for someone under the age of seventeen to join in on a meeting. I hope my presence won't cause too many issues.” Harry said, holding back a smirk. Octavian had told him that the Minster was also against Dumbledore, so he planned to use that to his advantage. “I certainly hope Lord Dumbledore won’t make a scene.”

Octavian bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smirking at the reaction it gained from the others.

“As do I,” He cut in. “If you don’t mind, Minster, would you allow Harry and I to have a private conversation with you before the meeting starts? I’m afraid it is a delicate matter.”

“Of course! The meeting isn’t set to meet until another hour, so I suggest relocating to my office.” Fudge spoke. Before he turned to lead them there, he handed some papers to his secretary. “Be sure to get these sent off, Dolores.” At the clear dismissal, the toad-like woman flushed a horrible shade of red and stomped off.

_I don’t like that woman already._ Harry spoke through the link. _Is that the one who disrespected the Goblins?_

_Sadly._ The elder wizard supplied, a twitch giving away his displeasure. _I don’t know who I dislike more; her or Dumbledore._

“Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?” The Minster asked as they entered his office, quickly shutting the door to offer privacy. “I am under the impression that it must have something to deal with you two being seen together. I will confess to being curious as to why this is.” The Minister sat at his desk and Harry was momentarily surprised at the reasoning. His first impression of the man hadn’t been the best one, but perhaps the minister wasn’t a complete fool.

“You would be correct, minister. You see, I will be publicly announcing Harry Potter as my heir before we begin today.” Fudge was unable to stop his jaw from dropping as he looked between the two.

“Oh my! I hadn’t expected this.” The confusion on his face was growing as he looked between the two.

“Neither did I.” Octavian admitted. “When I went to Gringotts to claim the rest of my lordships, the Goblins were able to notify me about Harry being related to me, and without _proper_ guardians.” The venom in his tone wasn’t feigned and Harry held back a smile.

“…without proper guardians..” Fudge looked troubled by that as he glanced at Harry.

“In order to keep it simple and avoid an unnecessarily long story; my muggle guardians were extremely abusive, yet Lord Dumbledore kept me there anyway,” Harry spoke, narrowly managing to stop himself from sneering. “Despite having apparent relatives that would have taken me in.” Now Fudge looked alarmed as he glanced to Octavian, who nodded.

“If you don’t mind my invasive question, then how were you able to claim the Potter Lordship so soon?” Fudge asked.

“Legally, I have already reached my magical maturity because of the TriWizard competition,” Harry explained. “Because I was forced to compete in a contest only meant for those of magical maturity, magic saw me as being of age, as did the legally binding contract.”

“Of course..” A spark of realization flashed across his features.

“That is another part of the reason we wanted to have a private discussion, sir.” The emerald-eyed wizard hummed. “I didn’t just claim the Potter Lordship. I also claimed the Gryffindor and Peverell Lordships.” Fudge nearly blanched, sitting straighter.

“So that must be why those seats returned after so long,” Fudge mused.

“Part of the issue is I don’t want the seats to go to waste, Minister,” Harry admitted. “I still have three years left at Hogwarts, and I won’t be able to regularly attend meetings.” Octavian was quick to speak up at that.

“We came to the agreement that I would be a proxy act as a proxy for his seats and votes while he attends Hogwarts,” Octavian informed. “Part of this is due to the law we talked about over lunch the other day.”

“Yes. You wish to put forth a motion to give the death eaters incarcerated in Azkaban a retrial since there were apparently some that weren’t given one at all.” The Minister looked uncertain, but there was something else behind his eyes. “It does trouble me, thinking that we have innocent people in Azkaban. The files you provided the other day were shocking, to say in the least.”

_Go ahead, Harry._ Octavian gave a mental nudge, and the green-eyed wizard cleared his throat.

“I am also adamant about this, Minister Fudge. I personally know of someone who was wrongly convicted and thrown into Azkaban without a trial.”

“You do? Who is it, Lord Potter?” Taking a breath, Harry sighed.

“My Godfather, sir. Sirius Black. The reason we wanted to make the heirship public today is so I can get the story out. When Octavian first found me and we got to know each other, he told me of his career as a lawyer. I felt safe to tell him about the situation regarding Sirius Black. I provided the memories that we will be using today.”

“This is a lot to take in.” Fudge admitted, feeling almost overwhelmed with the amount of new information that was thrust upon him. “I take it you’ve known where Sirius Black has been this entire time?” Harry hid a smirk and Octavian felt the plan starting to fall into place.

“No, sir. The person who knows that answer is Lord Dumbledore.”

“Dear Merlin,” Fudge actually groaned, putting his face into his hands as he took a deep, calming breath. “Every five seconds I get damming evidence against that senile man.” Snorting, Octavian crossed his legs, enjoying the rest of the dominos starting to fall. “First the issue with the breach in the ministry, now this…” Glancing at the watch, Octavian hummed.

“We have ten minutes, Minister. I suggest we prepare for the meeting.” Octavian spoke up as he stood, along with Harry.

“Of course.” With a wave of his wand, Fudge conjured all the needed papers for the meeting, stopping to look at the two. “I suggest you two take your seats beside me and Lucius today. You’ll get a great view of Dumbledore’s reaction.”

Harry chuckled, realizing something important.

Fudge was certainly not a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanted to do differently is include Fudge in a new light. I've seen a lot of stories that bash him and belittle him as the Minister, but I wanted to do something else. I was originally going to have him like all other stories, but I grew to like the version I wrote. 
> 
> This story will now have competent Fudge!
> 
> (Umbridge bashing will still occur, and she will get it much later in the story, lol.)


End file.
